


Think twice when you touch my "girl".

by Teeva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kyoutani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Hanamaki, Beta Iwaizumi, Beta Kindaichi, Beta Watari, Beta Yahaba, Dark Oikawa, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kunimi, Omega Yuusuke, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, alpha matsukawa, alpha oikawa, cuz idk i liked the idea, jealous oikawa, quite Yandere Oikawa, sorry if you dont like it maybe dont read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeva/pseuds/Teeva
Summary: Ito Yuusuke, eighteen years old setter with green spiky hair and shaved sides, with at first an angry dog-like attitude, was transferred to Aobajosai High to improve his level in volleyball. But the young man, being anxious by nature, wants at all costs to show his value to the other members of the team. Trapped between his unhealthy fear of failure and his desperate attempt to be a guy he's not and will probably never be, will his thirst for success lead him to his loss ?Some encounters might be for him useful ... or deadly.This is a fan fiction where Oikawa is a bit obsessed about this boy who came in his team. ( Kind of yandere but not too extreme ) Yuusuke is insecure about himself and he's not sure of his place in the team because of arguments that takes place because of him, but Oikawa get to know him and seems to be such a good guy in the beginning, but in fact, he was not totally.





	1. I wanna be an idle teen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! I've red a lot of fan fictions here and Haikyuu is a fandom i appreciate a lot, i discovered it years ago and well, i wanted to write my own fan fiction about it ! I will introduce my original Character, Ito Yuusuke in it cuz yey, i love to create oc in a lot of fandom. :3 So here's my very first fan fiction, i used to write story about my own characters but never fan fic, so i was telling myself '' why not trying this ? ''  
> I liked the idea of Oikawa being a yandere, I don't know whyyy but I found it interesting !!  
> Moreover, English is not my native language so i might have some difficulties to translate my work correctly , sorry, but i will do my best because writing this make me quite happy and help me deals with my own anxiety, just as my character lol  
> Enough said, i hope you like this first chapter :)

It has been about a week since Ito Yuusuke arrived in Japan. The young man still lived in the United States a month ago, but his father, being Japanese, worked exclusively in this country, so he leaves his homeland to settle in the Miyagi Prefecture with his mother and his little sister. But first of all, he wanted to be a strong Alpha, yet he was an omega, and fuck it.. He hated it so much. Life sucks, right ?

The first day of classes started for him.  
9:45 am, the young man had gotten up 15 minutes late. Today, school started at 10 am, what a good day, but Yuusuke grunted angrily as he got up and ran towards the bathroom. His golden eyes had big dark rings under them, his green hair was totally messy and dark roots were showing, it has been about two months since he haven't dyed his hair again, so his natural color started to show up. Fortunately, the sides of his head were shaved and jet black, whereas the top was longer and green, it was not as bad as he thought. He combed it and brushed his teeth, with sigh of annoyance, then dressed quickly with Aobajosai's uniform that had been sent to him (which he did not like at all by the way ) and tried desperately to find his second shoe that was hidden somewhere in the room. He ran downstairs as fast as he could, and to his high school quickly. Hopefully, he lived like .. 3 km away from the high school.  
A discomfort suddenly twisted his stomach, he felt numb, his legs trembled when he saw the school. A drop of sweat dripped down his forehead as he struggled to catch his breath.  
 The school seemed smaller than his previous high school, but knowing nobody here was making him anxious to death. All the differents scents in the air were making him also anxious, he hated it. However, his first reaction was to look as pissed off as he can, so as usual, he scowled and his face stiffened, showing some annoyance without reasons. The other students who met him gave him astonished and interrogative glances. He swallowed slightly as he walked slowly to the first building, he inquired about his future class and knew where to go, that's was a good point. He finally let out a sigh of relief when he finally found his class .. and was introduced to the whole group.  
The first four hours passed quietly, Yuusuke didn't pay attention to his classmates, he only thought about eating a snack, because his belly was empty as fuck. When the bell rang, he went outside with his hands in his pockets, whistling and hoping to find a free table on which to settle to rest or to think about something else. Bingo! A table was released, so he ran to the table, checking that nobody was going too.  
But when he turned his head to check, he was surprised to find himself face to face with big brown eyes, which stared at him in silence. Yuusuke frowned and retreated instinctively,, he tooks the time to analyze the face of the person looking at him with a smirk. It was probably a third year, he wore the volleyball team's jersey, and was taller than him. The features of his face were thin and he was kinda hot, thought Yuusuke, and he could not take his eyes off his. Alpha. This dude was undoubtedly an Alpha. His scent hit the young man fast, it was a nice scent, like lavender and some others flowers he couldn't recognize, but it smelled undeniably good. The guy's hair was light brown, just like his eyes. But the green-haired young man seemed a little confused by him, what should he do ?.  
Again, he started to overreact, pretending to be a badass as usual.

'' Who the fuck are you to appears like this out of nowhere !? Dude, you serious ? You scared the shit out of me.. ! '' He growled.

'' You're new here, aren't you? I didn't see you here before. '' The young man asked, keeping his smile and offers his hand.

'' Yep, I just arrived ...  '' Yuusuke calm down and whispered before stepping back, suspicious.

The brown-eyed student laughed slightly at this guy's reactions, and his smile widened, his eyes were shining. He put an arm around Yuusuke's shoulders quickly, which displeased him a lot, he hated being close to people.

\- '' I know who you are, you must be the new American player who signed up for our school! Our coach talked about you a lot, you are apparently an amazing setter! And nice scent by the way, you smell like.. roses, wow ~ "

'' E-eh well.. And you are? '' Asked the young man, raising a brow, incredulous and quite embarrassed by this student who showed up out of nowhere.

'' Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru. I'm the volleyball team's captain, and you are Ito Yuusuke, which is not an American name by the way. Whatever, we all know who you are Yuu-chan ~ ''

'' My father is japanese, and don't call me Yuu-chan you weirdo.. And leave me alone, we don't even know each other, I just want to eat something but I don't know where the cafeteria is. '' Replied Yuusuke aggressively, pushing him.  
   
Oikawa burst out laughing and moved before being pushed too hard, putting his hands in front of him as a sign of peace, stepping away from the green-haired dude, before running a hand through his hair and kneeling down to find something in his bag. Yuusuke was playing with his tongue's piercing, slightly anxious about being near this dude and about what this guy is going to say to him.

'' No need to go to the cafeteria in this case," he chuckled as he get a home-made sandwich out of the bag and shook it in front of the omega as if he was a puppy, who just rolled his eyes.

'' I prefer to stay alone you kn-'' 

'' No no no, you come to eat with me and the others. We're not going to eat you you know ~ .. '' added the captain, hugging Yuusuke again, despite what the other had told him, and dragged him with him.

The newcomer sighed for a long moment , he sweared a lot, telling Oikawa to leave him alone, but Oikawa dragged him to the gymnasium. After all.. He didn't have friends in this school for the moment, so why not try to act at least friendly, even if he was not used to it. He feared other peoples and he was really insecure about being an omega, because he wasn't like all omegas : He acts sometimes like a brat and yells at people for no good reasons, and being around others, especially Alphas, made him feels weak. Howewer, this Oikawa guy seems hyperactive and .. so sociable, everything Yuusuke was not, but whatever. 

***************

Oikawa arrived with the new one to the gymnasium. He waved a hand to his team mates.  
Yuusuke felt very uncomfortable, he didn't dare to speak when they arrived near the other players. The young man with brown hair pushed him forward before smiling, very excited.

'' Friends, this is Yuuuu-chaan ~ It's him, you know! The American player we talk about with the coach! Be nice to him, he's quite asocial ! '' Laughed Oikawa, putting his hands on his hips.

 

Yuusuke took a deep breath as he glared sharply to all the members of the team. There was a little guy with a shaved head who smiled at him as he waved his hand. Beta. Two big guys came forward to him with rather friendly smiles. The one with the pink-brown hair, undoubtedly Beta, put a hand on the green-haired boy's right shoulder, while the other with black hair, Alpha, with rather thick eyebrows looked at him a bit coldly, but kept his friendly smile.

«  My name is Takahiro Hanamaki, but you can call me Makki," said the pink-brown-haired guy and pointed to his team mate, he's Issei Matsukawa ... aka Mattsun,and the ''bald'' little guy is Watari ! Nice to meet you! 

'' Well, nice to meet you too.. I'm Ito Yuu-''

'' They knoow who you are, I told you. '' grinned Oikawa , crossing his arms. Yuusuke glared at him, sighing again.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki shifted to let Yuusuke breathe, who was at least a head and a half shorter than them. Yuusuke indeed was quickly uncomfortable in the presence of tall people, since he was only 5 '8' '. The omega noticed that Makki has a spicy scent, whereas Mattsun's scent was stronger and more like cherry. All the scents combined were nice and soothing for him, which was a good new.   
Oikawa pointed a finger to the last player, who was more withdrawn than the others.

''  And the guy here, it's Iwaizumi Hajime! Iwa-chan as I like to call him! It's not that he doesn't want to come to see you, he just needs to focus on something else I think. Well, there is two other pups in the team, they are first years, that's Kunimi and Kindaichi, but they can't come today they said. '' Sighed the Alpha.

Indeed, Iwaizumi was sitting at a table , working. He didn't pay much attention to the newcomer, but hearing his name, he raised his head to look at the green-haired boy and smiled at him before diving back into his work. Yuusuke knew he was a Beta but he couldn't tell his scent, just as Watari's, because they were not close enough.  
Matsukawa returned to him and patted his back with a laugh.

'' Iwaizumi didn't do his homework ... What a lazy guy! "

'' Shut up or I'll hit you! Let me do what I have to do! Iwaizumi growled, glaring at him.''

Oikawa put his arm around Yuusuke's shoulders again to get him into the gymnasium and introduced him to the place. The gymnasium was pretty huge, but one more time, it wasn't as big as his previous american gymnasium, but it was enough for him. Life in the United-States was too much for him, it was not the same thing as here he heard... Life here is more peaceful he heard, and he hopes so. His anxiety got worse when his former team lost a match against some very strong team, and the feeling of failure droves him sick since this event. He wanted to compete with Alphas so much, but everyone tells him that Omegas couldn't surpass them. His self-esteem dropped since he heard those words, and the pressure he had when he was in the USA droves him almost insane. He remembers every moments being in these kind of gymnasium, he remembers when he was yelled at for not being strong enough, fast enough, just because he was considered weak by others. He remembers when he punched his Alpha Captain because he insulted him, and the green-haired guy had enough. But he also remembers what they do to him as revenge. Some bad memories he tried to erase since he was in Japan.   
The young man was lost in his thoughts when he heard Oikawa's cheerful voice again.

'' This is where we play. You'll see, we'll do a little set later if you want ... I want to see how talented you are ~ I heard you were doing some nice kills and spikes too, and you can jump high despite your size. It's interesting ! "

'' If you say so.. But right now I'm hungry as fuck, remember.. '' Yuusuke finally grinned back. He loved volleyball for sure, but Oikawa's interest in him embarrassed him so he dared not say anything else.

'' Oh sure ! Booooys come on, he yelled to the others, we need to eat ! Lil' puppy is hungry you know. '''

The other team mates followed the movement by yawning or jumping around with excitement. They all sat at a large table, placed under a leafy tree that protected them from the sun, although today was not a particularly hot day. Matsukawa sat next to Yuusuke and Oikawa. Watari, Makki and Iwaizumi settled in front of them. All unpacked their snacks and food while the green-haired boy had nothing to eat. He felt a little stupid being here without having any lunch .. But Oikawa handed him half of his sandwich with a smile. Yuusuke gave him a smile, and bit eagerly in the sandwich as the hunger was intense. Watari tilted his head to the side, looking at the young man. Finally, this guy smelled like vanilla, and Iwaizumi smelled like a freshly baked cake.

'' Ito-kun, why did you leave the United States? Don't take it personnaly but, you know .. For us, it's a kid's dream! '' Watari explained, eyes twinkling.

''  Well .. My father has been working in Japan since I was a child, we only saw him very occasionally. Since he had a better rank where he works, he offered to leave the United States to settle here. I'm happy to be here, it's more soothing ..'' 

'' Oh I see ! But why would it be more soothing huh? The United States is huge, it's beautiful, there's plenty of things I'd like to see there! It would change from here! '' Watari added, still curious. 

'' It's more soothing because ... Um, I don't really want to talk about that right now, sorry. Maybe another time ! '' Said the omega with a deep voice. Watari's innocence and curiosity made him laugh internally and warmed his heart, but he didn't want to explain more, for severals reasons.

Watari blinked several times as he looked at him, and his smile faded away, he shooks his head to make the omega understand he wouldn't say more. Everyone had listened carefully, which changed from usual. Hanamaki bit in his sandwich before leaning forward to add something, even if Yuusuke told them he didn't wanted to say more.  
'' You look like a little punk anyway! I'm sure you had to wreak havoc during your matches, weren't you your team's captain by any chance? ''

'' Haha, no. I was not, and my captain was a jerk. I punched him. That's why I'm happy to be gone and find a new team to join. "he sighed as he finished his piece of sandwich. Finally, he said more than he wanted, but these guys were nice, and curious. It didn't bother him, but he was not used to being asked so many questions.

'' This dude is wild guys ! Punching his previous captain. But you surely had your reasons ~ '' Smirked Hanamaki, finishing his lunch. 

'' How feisty ~ ! '' Smiled Matsukawa, patting the green-haired boy's back.

'' Yep, you have no idea how wild I am ! '' grinned Yuusuke, stretching before looking at Iwaizumi who was looking at him with a little smile.

'' That's great, we needs more serious and ''wild '' people out there, he laughed while looking at Oikawa, who pouted. For exemple, Kyoutani-kun is angry like.. All the time, but man, he smashs the ball like it was the head of someone he hates. ''

'' If he heard you, Mad dog-chan would have destroyed you, Iwa '' mocked the brown-haired Alpha. Iwaizumi growled a bit, glaring at him. Yuusuke didn't know who was this Kyoutani guy but he shrugged, approving what Oikawa said.

***************

Yuusuke spend his time the whole afternoon with the team. For the first time, he felt at his place. Oikawa was a weird but funny dude, he seems to care a lot for his team. Iwaizumi was a bit quiet and rude to the Alpha, but he should be a great guy. Mattsun and Hanamaki were great buddies, they joke about everything. And Watari was just... Being so curious about his life, Yuusuke find him really cute.  
By the way, Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Watari said goodbye to everyone. They didn't have classes anymore, only Iwaizumi stayed with Oikawa and Yuusuke. It was a good afternoon, the green-haired boy was rather happy.. He had met great people and he couln't wait to start a day with them tomorrow. Oikawa walked over him with his usual smile and handed him a small piece of paper.

'' Hold on, Yuu-chan, this is my phone number! Iwa-chan and I are in a hurry, we have to leave you, we'll see you tomorrow anyway! "

'' Obviously! And tomorrow, make me play during a game, it's been so long since I didn't play. I'm ready to move everywhere! I had to go too, i had to pick up my little sister at school, see you ! ''' Smirked the young omega walking away and waving goodbye.

Oikawa smirked, his eyes were insistent as he watched Yuusuke leave, it was impossible to know what he was thinking at the moment. Iwaizumi raised a brow as he looked at him, sighing before pulling him by the arm.

'' I already adore him ! '' laughed the brown-eyed captain.

'' Well let's go Shittykawa, and stop being a creep. You're scary, staring at him this way ... Do you like this little dude or nah? Seriously, control yourself. ''

The Alpha said nothing, he nods, following his best friend with a little sigh. «  I know more about you than you think, Yuu-chan » he thought and he was eager to see his new team mate play tomorrow, that was all he could think.


	2. Burning Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa started to act a bit differently around his team, and more aggressively then usual. His team mates are confused and so is Yuu. The omega was only here for a few days and he didn't expected this. Moreover, the captain's behavior start to upset him. He didn't knew what to think anymore. What if this Oikawa dude wasn't as nice as he seemed to be ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Describing a volleyball match is quite difficult ugh because I don't neccessarly have the vocabulary to says things properly, but anyway, i'll try as always..   
> Oikawa is kind of a creep in this fic uuugh lol i love the idea of him being a yandere and a very jealous guy idk why, but he's not a meanie i love him anyway haha

The next day, Yuusuke joined the others at the gymnasium. He had taken a jog around 7:00 am to warm up. In the United States, his right ankle had the bad habit to twist on many occasions, which was a disadvantage, that's why an intensive warm-up was the best before the match planned by Oikawa. He was wearing Aobajosai's volleyball uniform and he decided to run to the gymnasium.  
Matsukawa was waiting for him at the entrance. The two team mates went into the gymnasium and Yuusuke first greeted the two coaches and chatted with them for a moment, before contemplating the training. Oikawa, Hanamaki, and Iwaizumi were making passes and Hanamaki smashed towards Watari, the libero, who caught the ball without problem.  
The green-haired young man was impressed by the strength with which Oikawa served. The captain made a dazzling jump and was like propelled into the air like a cannonball, he hit the ball with excessive strength, so that Watari sometimes missed it. As for Iwaizumi, he strikes just as hard as Oikawa. The roles were reversed and Yuusuke could admire every move.  
Oikawa greeted the newcomer and asked him to come near them. Yuusuke obeys and went to the court without saying anything, he was kinda excited to be honest.

''  Yuu-chan ~ , show us what you worth! We'll play a game, 4 against 4, you'll be with me, Iwa-chan, Mattsun and Kunimi. Kunimi and Kindaichi are here today ! That's.. GREAT ! '' chuckled the young man, pointing out the two first years who didn't want to come over, especially Kindaichi.

Yuusuke glanced at them. He viewed the two first years as pups, they came forward to salute. The green-haired boy was relieved when he felt that Kunimi was an omega like him, that reassured him in a certain way.  
Finally, they put themselves in place and the match started. Oikawa was a setter, Yuusuke too .. But he wanted the young man to jump in the air to hit the ball. The first point was scored by Hanamaki, and Oikawa congratulated his team mate for breaking the defense he and Matsukawa had put in place.  
Oikawa scored the second point ... quite easily, then served. The ball travelled fast in the air and Watari caught it correctly.

'' Chaaance baall ! '' Kunimi shouted, catching it up quickly after Kindaichi's smash.

Oikawa moved quickly so that Matsukawa could smash, or Yuusuke. He glanced at Yuusuke and when the ball brushed his fingers, he tossed it high in the air. At the same time, Yuusuke and Matsukawa moved briskly. In the opponent's team, Kindaichi and Hanamaki moved to form a block in order to block Mattsun's imminent attack. The black-haired Alpha jumped in the air while the ball was way too high. Oikawa smiled, watching Yuusuke jump this time very quickly behind Mattsun. The young man flew through the air like a bird, very high, and his impulse was impressive. Matsukawa fell to the ground after pretending to hit the ball, and the block created by Kindaichi and Makki was literally broken by the green-haired boy's smash, who marked the point. He fell to the ground but felt his right ankle gives in under his weight .. A whine escaped his throat as he rolled on the ground holding his ankle. He had jumped higher than Matsukawa despite his tall high, maybe his ankle wasn't warmed up enough. Team mates were alarmed by the whine and instinctively, Matsukawa rushed to the newcomer who had just been injured. He knelt beside him and helped him stand up, placing an arm around his waist to support him. Oikawa stepped towards them, worried, and suddenly, an unfamiliar and strange feeling came over him when he noticed this little detail : Mattsun's hand on Yuusuke's waist, he didn't like this. His stomach twisted and a deep dizziness made him nauseous, but right after , this discomfort was accompanied by a violent anger, his face stiffened as he clenched his teeth and fists, tense as fuck.  
He advanced abruptly to the injured player and his friend, and with a firm grip, grabbed Matsukawa's arm and glared at him. An aggressive and loud growl came out of his throat as a sign of threat, his pupils were retracted and an almost black aura emerged from him. The smell that was emanating from him was stronger, so strong that Yuusuke could barely catch his breath, the smell smothered him. The two Alphas were looking at each other, Matsukawa's scent grew strong too but he moved back instinctively, taking his hand off the omega's waist. Even so, Mattsun didn't like the fact that Oikawa grabbed him and growled at him like that, he replied, growling slightly, not being influenced by the team's Alpha who gave him a deadly look.  
Hanamaki ran towards them, just like Iwaizumi. He frowned , asking for a response.

"Oye ! What's going on here? What's the problem ? Oikawa, calm the fuck down. Mattsun just want to help Yuusuke, you can see that he hurts his ankle … Please, don't be like that, why are you overreacting like this ? ''

'' You better watch your mouth Makki, and let me take care of that ! All of you, just pleaaase shut the fuck up ! '' Oikawa shouted to all the team with an anger rarely similar to what they had already seen. The Alpha was extremely tense.

The other players stepped back, especially the first years who wanted to get out of here after seeing their Alpha like this. Mattsun gave Yuusuke back to Oikawa and sighed, irritated by his friend's violent behavior, het get out of the gymnasium and was followed by Hanamaki. The brown-eyed alpha calmed down almost as soon as he had the omega in his arms. Yuusuke didn't even deal with the argument that had occurred, he was hurting really bad and he felt exhausted. Oikawa made him sit on one of the benches when Mizoguchi approached him to check on his ankle. The captain let out a growl but it was his coach, so he had to respect him. 

'' I think you just sprained your ankle little pup, sighed the coach. What you did during the match was really good, you have a lot of capacities but you will have to be more careful next time, you could tear up your Achille's tendon. "

'' I often had this injury when I was in the United States. It never stopped me from playing but ... It's a disadvantage. It's a f****** disadvantage. '' He sighed, blinking his eyes a few times before stretching a bit. Then, he clenched his fist, what would happen if this occurs during a set against another team  ? 

******************

Matsukawa sat on a bench outside the gymnasium. He was still shaken by Oikawa's aggression, he had never seen his captain throw himself at one of his team mates in such a violent way, it was not in his habits. Oikawa was a very good player, he was serious when it was necessary, while remaining childish sometimes. He cared a lot about his friends, and in normal times he would have rushed to Yuusuke to help him, not to grunt violently on Mattsun. The dark-haired Alpha gave a long sigh as he ran a hand over his face, still tense because of the argument. Makki approached him before putting a hand on his shoulder, he still looked shocked because of the argument that had taken place earlier.

'' I hope you're okay buddy. I'm still shocked, really. I've never seen Oikawa react so badly .... I don't understand, you did nothing w- '' the pink-brown haired guy shuddered, but he was cut off straight away by Matsukawa before he could ask his question.

'' I touched something that belonged to him. Well, I felt it this way ... And that didn't please him. Yet, Kunimi is also an omega, and Oikawa, being Alpha, has never acted like that with him. ''

'' I don't know man ! Anyway, I hope he will not do it again. Oikawa take care of us, he's a good leader after all. He'll apologize at lest, I'm sure of that. '' Makki smiles weakly to comfort his friend, who looks more thoughtful than worried.

'' I know that Oikawa is my Alpha, but I'm one too, and fuck it... Alpha, Beta, it has nothing to do with it, i'm a human being, I don't like being treated like that. '' Matsukawa growled, straightening up. Makki just nodded in agreement.

A young man with dyed blonde hair and odd black stripes on his sides, gave them a harsh glance, and walked in their direction. He was eating something and had a hand in his pants's pocket. He was walking nonchalantly towards the two third years, looking everywhere around him.

'' Oye, what are ya doing outside? Ya're not supposed to train ''

'' Hi, Kyoutani-kun. Well, there was a small fight between Oikawa and Mattsun, the new player got injured and Oikawa was on the defensive when Matsukawa helped him out. He got angry at Mattsun so we left to get some fresh air.  '' sighed Hanamaki with a shrug.

'' Okay, I see. I'll go see this Yuusuke guy by myself then …'' Add Kyoutani, not staying longer with them.

The blonde whistled as he finished his lunch and went back into the gymnasium with his hands in his pockets. He spotted Mizoguchi kneeling to a student he didn't recognize, Oikawa sitting next to him. Iwaizumi approached him to greet him before going out to join the others outside. Kyoutani approached his coach and the other players. Yuusuke lifted his head and glanced at the blonde with his golden eyes. Kyoutani let out a grunt as he didn't know if this look was just a curious look or an aggressive look.

'' Mad dog-chan, this is Tadashi Yuusuke. He is a third year and he plays in our team now. Try not to bite him ! '' commented the captain, straightening himself, advancing towards the blonde, and leaned a bit to take a closer look at him and whisper something to him.

'' Humrr ..? Why not ? ''

'' Because if you bite him, watch your back. We don't know what could happen to you. '' smiled Oikawa before putting a hand on his shoulder and went to the court, to smash some balls, as if nothing had happened. A big shiver travelled Kyoutani from the back of his neck down to his back, it sounded like a threat to him. Oikawa seemed really cold and creepy this time, and it wasn't a good thing.

The young man remained frozen on the spot while he saw the new player gets up with difficulty with the crutches the coach had brought him. He struggled to stand up and Kyoutani, by pure reflex, caught him to prevent him from falling. It was not his habit to help others but he didn't want to shouted at by Oikawa. Yuusuke let out a squeak as he tried to rest his right foot on the floor, but a sharp pain stopped him, he took hold of Kyoutani but finally, he preferred to sit down again.

'' I think I'll stay there, I can't leave right know. I'll watch you play ... I hope the others will come back.''

'' Huh? Y-yes, I think so, it's not too late. '' said Kyoutani, shrugging his shoulders, waiting for the others.

*****************

About fifteen minutes later, Matsukawa, Makki and Iwaizumi returned to the gym again with a drink in their hands. Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa who was constantly serving, as if to let off steam on something. Matsukawa folded his arms as he watched him. They all didn't know the real reason why their captain was doing this. They knew that training hard allowed Oikawa to unwind, or to improve as always, but the reason here seemed different.  
The young, brown-eyed Alpha groaned as he hit the ball for the fifteenth time at least, serving non stop under the imperturbable gaze of his team mates who dared not to say anything. The palm of his hand was red after hitting the ball so much. Drops of sweat dripped down his face and in his neck, glancing on the other side of the court.  
He had to calm down, but the anger that had taken him about an hour ago was still present. No one will touch his new pup, why? He didn't even know it himself. He just felt that rage burning him and gnawing him from the inside. '' Mine '', he thought. '' This guy is mine. '' He didn't know why, maybe it was pure instinct, but he couldn't chase these thoughts out of his mind. 

Mattsun whispered something to Hanamaki and Iwaizumi. He suggested that one of the three approach Yuusuke, one of them needed to talk to him, or even hug him. The dark-haired Alpha wanted to check if his assumptions about Oikawa were true or not. If Oikawa had gotten really attached to the omega , it might explains his mood shifts and his exacerbated aggressivity. Makki devoted himself and approached the injured player, he ran a hand through his green hair and ruffled it. Kyoutani , who was sitting on the bench next to Yuusuke, but he just watched the scene, not interfering.

'' I hope your ankle is getting better, pup. I will stay with you for a moment if you don't mind. ''

'' Why not .. After all, I have nothing to do for the moment. Tell me, why is Oikawa.. tense like this? I don't understand. '' asked Yuusuke, looking at the pink-brown haired guy.

'' He's a pretty hyperactive guy, don't worry ..'' Smiled Makki, but slightly exasperated by Yuusuke's innocence. He sat next to him and deliberately put a hand on his thigh, and also a arm around his neck, rubbing his cheek against his, being strangely affectionate.

'' ... Can you just.. let go of me ? Please. '' Yuusuke mumbled, glaring at him and growling weakly. If he had been a wolf, he would have had his ears flattened because he dared not to push back the Beta.

Oikawa continued to smash, under the Matsukawa's watchful gaze. When he had enough, he turned to his team mates and noticed Makki's behavior with the newcomer. His gaze gave him a murderous look and his teeth began to grind against each other. Iwaizumi nudged gently Mattsun's ribs to warn him of their alpha's changing mood. The captain was even more tense than before, his fists clenched and they all could see he was holding back his rage. Makki glanced intentionally at Oikawa and met his glare, he had some chills but continued to chat with Yuusuke, and act veeery affectionate towards the green haired boy, just to test Oikawa's patience.

'' I wondered, do you have a girlfriend? A pretty Alpha, Hanamaki snuck his hand up along Yuusuke's thigh.''

'' No, I never had a girlfriend, what a shame. '' laughed the young man, a little embarrassed.

Oikawa sighed and went to the two players. He put his foot on the edge of the bench, staring at Hanamaki all the way up, one hand on his waist, his head held high, and he gave him a fierce, competitive look. He was cleary looking down on Makki, feeling superior since he was the leader. The pink-brown haired guy pushed his hand away from Yuusuke's thigh but kept his arm around his neck. Before he could say anything, the brown-eyed Alpha grabbed the pink-brown-haired young man's jaw with one hand and pulled him slightly forward, leaning forward too to bring his face close to his, his glance was cold and harsh, his face was not tense nor necessarily irritated at the moment, his face was just ... as cold as ice. No smile on his face. Kyoutani stood up and stepped back, he hated when Oikawa behaves this way but Yuusuke let out a little growl, looking harshly at the Alpha.

'' Stop that Oikawa, why are you acting so aggressively with everyone all of sudden? Dude, chill for God's sake. Don't be like that to Makki, he did nothing wrong. ''

Oikawa grunted, letting go of Hanamaki who stood up without a word and went to Matsukawa, who patted his back. The omega was still glaring at the captain, but suddenly, the Alpha passed his arm around his shoulder to help him walk and dragged him outside the gymnasium.  
Once outside, Oikawa pushed Yuusuke against the gym's wall and his left fist hit the wall just next the omega's face. Yuusuke's eyes widened, but he was still frowning, defying the Alpha in front of him, who was far more impressive and taller than him. He swallowed, trying to keep his calm and didn't look away from the captain. The Alpha smirked but his expression was pissed off. His pupils were retracted again and he brought his face closer to Yuusuke's, his fist was shaking, with no doubt, anger.

'' You little... Brat, don't you dare talking and looking at me like that. '' growled the Alpha with a shaking voice, his scent and Alpha's pheromones emerged fast from him and grew stronger. The smaller omega started to feel dizzy and feel forced to submit but on the contrary, he was still growling.

'' Or what ? You're going to bite me huh ? '' Grunted the green-haired setter, feeling extremely weak in this situation. Oikawa laughed a bit but started to growl even more.  
'' Bare your fucking neck. '' ordered the captain with a harsh tone. He was not joking. 

Yuusuke started to whine, he was in distress and the brown-eyed dude's scent made him weaker, his body won't move. Still, he tried to growl again against Oikawa and refused to bare his neck for him. He was half pissed off, because he hated being treated like a piece of trash by Alphas, and half scared because Oikawa's gaze was quite terrifying when he wanted to. Annoyed, the captain grabbed Yuusuke's hair and reached his throat by himself, forcing him to bare his neck by pulling his hair to the side. The green-haired setter was trembling when he felt Oikawa's teeth against his skin, and a small cry escaped his throat when the teeth sinks into it, Oikawa was biting him, letting a mark on him. Suddenly, Yuusuke pushed him back really hard, he was shaking and had an angry look on his face. His neck had a bitemark, not deep but deep enough to bruises the skin and make it bleed a little bit. The young man was shocked but yet, blushed a lot, he didn't knew how to react.

'' What the fuck was that ?! How dare you.. Ugh. Don't do that again ! '' shouts the omega at Oikawa, who keep the distance between them, he was quite satisfied of the mark he left on Yuusuke's neck, as if he had won a trophy.

'' How feisty ~ ! Sorry if I frightened you but I absolutely hate when other males touch what's mine. You're cute, and I don't want the other guys to steal you.. I always get what i want, remember that, puppy ~ and if someone try to touch you like Makki did earlier, i'll destroy him. '' shrugged the Alpha with a proud grin, then walked away, whistling, proud of what he had achieve.

The young setter was even more disturbed by Oikawa's words. It was creepy. He felt on his knees when the Alpha's scent disappeared in the air as he as away, Yuusuke felt liberated, he breathed the fresh air as hard as he could. An Alpha scent is known to put a harsh pressure on others. Beta felt it less than Omega or Alpha, and it affected more omegas because they're biologically made to submit to Alphas, but Yuusuke refused to be an average omega. He would bite if someone pissed him off, but Oikawa was too stronger than him. Howewer, he felt proud of his gesture, pushing away an Alpha was a sign of disapproval. Matsukawa and Hanamaki went out of the gymnasium as they saw Oikawa walking in, grabbing his sport bag and leaves. The omega got up quickly when he saw them coming, and the pink-brown haired guy walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, noticing the bitemark on his neck.

'' Are you okay ? The fuck.. He bite you ?! Ugh i'll crush him, what the hell is that !! '' growled Makki, his grip was firm on Yuusuke's shoulder.

Yep, I wonder.. What the fuck was that. '' sighed the green-haired boy, before touching the bitemark.


	3. I can't let go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On one hand, Hanamaki is concerned and really want to protect the newcomer but at the same time, he is worried about Oikawa. Mattsun and him want to prove that their captain is love-struck and jealous as fuck, and they start to warn their team mates about the captain's strange behavior.  
> On the other hand, Oikawa asked Yuu on a date and the omega is not sure of what he is doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, Oikawa scares the shit out of me tbh , he can be so sweet and yet so aggressive its disturbing meeeeeeh but yep, i wanted him like this in this fiction so i don't have to complain lmao

During the evening at the dorms, Hanamaki was angry. A feeling of annoyance made him almost sick. Oikawa started to get on his nerves. The two players were good friends, very good friends, but Oikawa's attitude had changed drastically since the new player's arrival. Of course, it wasn't Yuusuke's fault.  
Matsukawa went to shower and returned to the room he occupied with the pink-brown haired guy. The black-haired Alpha lays on his stomach on the bed and sighed, playing a game on his phone. He seemed calmer than his friend, but he didn't like what the captain had done to Yuusuke. Makki had dark rings under his eyes and he was fiddling with his hands nervously.

'' Say Mattsun, the captain's interest in the pup doesn't bother you too much? Well, it bothers me a lot .. When I saw the mark on Yuusuke's neck, I had one desire : slapping him. This dude believes he's allowed to do everything he want because he is an Alpha, and especially because he is the captain! His one of my best friend , i know right, but well, there is a limit. '' grunted Hanamaki.

'' I think it's the same as into the wild. Sometimes, leaders fight to preserve their prey. But you're right, I don't like the way he behaves. He has never been an aggressive person on top of that. But I think there is something really instinctive, something primal. It may sounds creepy, but i think it's something like that.'' shrugged Matsukawa.

''It's really scary. I imagine Yuusuke as a lamb and Oikawa being the big bad wolf. In any case, I wouldn't let something like that happen a second time, the pup did not deserve this. '' Sighed Makki as he stood up. The other Alpha nods.

The young man took his towel to go shower and walked through the corridors, he went to the big bathroom with several showers, but once he was in the front of the door, he heard steps.

''  Oye .. Makki-kun. '' A voice talked behind him. Hanamaki shuddered as he turned towards the voice. It was Oikawa's.

The Alpha smirked, his hands in his pockets, he walked toward Hanamaki. His charming smile grew as he put a hand on his team mate's shoulder. His look was not aggressive, on the contrary, it was gentle and friendly, which further bothered the pink-brown hair guy, who didn't know what to think.

'' I wanted to congratulate you for today Makki ~ it was great, try to play like that next tim- ''

'' Are you kidding me ? Why are you talking about that ? .. Just think about how you reacted today! '' Hanamaki scowled, growling slightly.

'' Easy, there! I come to give you a compliment and you growl at me like that! You're such a meanie, just like Iwa-chan. '' pouted the captain.

Hanamaki was irritated, he grabbed Oikawa by the collar and shook him slightly. He bared his teeth while looking straight into his brown eyes, his spicy scent surrounded the two males quickly. Oikawa didn't move, he was still smiling, but Makki was not joking around, his gaze expressed both anger and concern.

'' O-oikawa, I barely recognize you! Damn, what's wrong with you? Keep your compliments for yourself. Did you realize what you did today!? You almost fought with Mattsun, you looked down on me as if I was a pure piece of trash, you forced a new member to submit and bit his neck for a reason I don't fucking know. Seriously, what's wrong with you? I can't recognize you, I can't recognize you anymore. Shit, is this because of Yuusuke? Dude, just chill, you know him for just two days! It's okay, we're not interfering anymore if you want him, but don't be like this. Please. '' whined Hanamaki, he couldn't stay angry at his friend, in fact, he was suddenly hit by anxiety. Oikawa's gaze brighten in seconds, his expression was unreadabled. Distress was in the air.

'' Well, nothing's wrong Makki. But you're right on one thing! Like hell I want him, grinned the brown-eyed Alpha. Dude, you have no idea how much I like this little guy. I did some research about him on my own earlier and.. I don't know how to explain that! I felt sooo gooood everytime I'm around him. I'll admit that biting him was really tempting. I think I'm love-struck. That's insane and it's .. Driving me fuckin 'insane. '' Oikawa started to be too excited, he laughed uncontrollably then pushed Hanamaki, his look darkened suddenly, his pupils dilated this time, yet he kept his mischievous smile.

'' O-okay buddy, I won't touch him again but just calm down because you're getting really creepy. I'm worried about you, you know, everyone in the team is worried. Good if you're love-struck as you said, but be more gentle to us. '' said Hanamaki, shivering severals times. Cold sweat was dripping down his neck. Of course he was lying, he wouldn't let Yuusuke without any protection, but Oikawa's glance was just terrifying and so abnormal at the moment, he couldn't say something else.

'' Good boy ~ What a good idea. Because to be honest, I hated when you were rubbing your cheek against his as you were trying to mark him or something like that, and your fucking hand on his thigh. '' growled Oikawa, glaring at him. This glare was pure hatred and anger, it was frightening for the Beta. Makki couldn't understand his friend's behavior yet .. but he stepped back instinctively, the Alpha's look was scaring the shit out of him.

'' Don't worry, he'll never do that again , Alpha. '' sighed the pink-brown haired Beta as he passed next to the angry Oikawa, who just grunted before leaving.

The young man ran to his room, Oikawa's voice still ringing in his head. When he opened the door he found Kyoutani, Iwaizumi, Watari, Kindaichi and Kunimi sitting on the floor. Matsukawa waved his phone to make Hanamaki understand that he had called them. Iwaizumi looked tense and thoughtful, Kyoutani was wondering why he was there and he was sighing, while Kindaichi and Kunimi were perspicacious enough to understand the reason why they were here. Kunimi raised a brow at Hanamaki, who was very pale and dripping with sweat, his legs slightly shaking.

'' Makki ? What happened to you? Looks like you've seen a ghost! Mattsun called us all and told us that he wanted to inform us of something. "

'' Y-yeah and it was a good idea calling you. I just met Oikawa, and you'll never guess what he told me, that's just so creepy, you have no idea. '' said Hanamaki with a shaking voice. 

*************** 

Meanwhile, Oikawa lay on his bed, he didn't care if Iwaizumi was not there at the moment. He picked up his phone and texted the green-haired guy, he was missing him already. Hanamaki was such a good friend to him, but he was getting extremely jealousy now, he couldn't hold this jealousy back. For about ten minutes, he waited for a text and then:

Oikawa : Hi sweetheart, missin you already ~ 22:41  
Yuu-chan : tf who is this ? 22:47  
Oikawa : Your captain, idiot, I gave you my number, remember ? 22:48  
Yuu-chan : oh captain weirdo, good, but why are you texting me r now ? im tryin to sleep. leave me alone 23:00  
Oikawa : Can we have a drink tomorrow at 11am ? 23:02  
Yuu-chan : seriously wtf dude, its already 11pm and you askin me for a fuckin date, tf is wrong with you 23:04  
Oikawa : C'mon. I just want to see you. 23:05  
Yuu-chan : you bit my fuckin neck and it hurt like a b**** , so go to hell. im not comin sorry 23:07  
Oikawa : Stop being feisty like this, I won't bite you again ! How rude 23:08  
Yuu-chan : say the guy who bit my neck, and youre a fool btw, get lost 23:10  
Oikawa : You're a meanie. I'm going to cry you know ? 23 :12  
Oikawa : I'm crying. 23:15 

Yuu-chan : k. ill be there tomorrow, see you 23:30  
Oikawa : Good boooyyyyy , can't wait to see you puppy. 23: 31  
Yuu-chan : stop bein creepy you jerk, 'night. see you 23: 33  
Oikawa : Goodnight ~ 23: 34

After this short conversation, no more text. Oikawa smiled and started to laugh, he was way too much excited. «  How feisty, I fuckin' love that. » He thought.  
The brown-haired young man couldn't sleep. He was too excited to sleep properly. He had a knot in his stomach and a heavy anguish. Yet, he really wanted to see the omega more than anything. But quickly, another feeling overwhelmed him. Jealousy. Again, he thought about Makki's hand slipping down Yuusuke's thigh, and this memory frustrate him. He was constantly turning around in his bed, hoping to get asleep, but flashbacks of this day came back to him. He remembers when he was attacking Yuu-chan, a guilt overcame him. He hurts him and it was not his habit to be aggressive, with anyone. Still, he could still smell the omega's sweet smell and the taste of his skin. Another intense feeling appeared. Lust. He still wanted to bite him, devours him, feel his skin against his, but mostly, he wanted to make him his so bad, it was unhealthy to think this way but at the moment, he didn't care. His cheeks flushed as he bit his lower lip until blood was dripping, restraining himself from putting a hand through his pants. He finally got up abruptly, running a hand over his face, shaking his head, Iwaizumi had come in the bedroom quite late and had gone to bed without a word. It was about 3:00 am and Oikawa couldn't sleep, he stretched himself before sighing, hoping to fall asleep at some point.

In the morning, the bell's sound echoed in Oikawa's ears, who stood up but fell from the bed, grunting. His hair was ruffled and he had a quite pale face as he didn't sleep enough. Iwaizumi had been up for a while, he had already prepared to run and this time, didn't wait for the Alpha. Oikawa pouted but remembered about the so-called date he proposed to Yuusuke, it was with a grin and enthusiasm that he went out of the bed to get ready to orders a place at the restaurant he wanted to go with Yuu.

**********************

It was around 9:00 am when Yuusuke joined the others in the gymnasium, he had a terrifying grade in maths and his mood had dropped, well, because of a grade.. The young man was walking slowly and yawned as he arrived in the locker room to dress up with the uniform, but as soon as he entered, Hanamaki jumped on him to ruffle his hair, putting his arms around him. He looked enthusiastic and in a good mood today, it was nice because yesterday was tense. Yuusuke smiled slighly while Makki spoke.

'' Well, listen Yuu. Mattsun and I talked with the others team mates last night, about Oikawa, he hesitated a little before continuing, and we concluded that he was crazy about you, and YOU need to calm him down because if he continues to act as he does, some of us will bite. It's unfair bro … He scared me so bad last night.''

'' Dude, you serious ? '' Yuusuke's smile faded as he was looking at Makki with an bored look. Why did he fucked up the good atmosphere like this ?

'' I'm more than serious ! You are the only one concerned right now, Oikawa is acting like this, well.. Because of you ! He is fond of you bro ! Yesterday he told me that he was like love-struck ! Uuugh. I don't want to sounds strange but that's really what he said! '' Whined Makki, rubbing gently Yuusuke's shoulder.

'' Okay but calm down dude. Please, sighed Yuusuke, patting Makki's back, Yesterday, at fuckin' 11:00 pm, he asked me for a fuckin' date. I swear, this guy is a weirdo. '' sighed the setter, rolling his eyes.

'' Nooo way ! '' laughed Matsukawa, who was next the pink-brown-haired guy. 

'' Yep. I was trying to sleep and he says that he was crying, I said okay then, all of you. Guys, see how nice I am. '' shrugged Yuusuke while laughing in sarcastic way as he walks away from Makki. The black-haired Alpha and the Beta followed him to the court, Oikawa wasn't there at the moment.

The omega felt quite exasperate about what Makki just told him. '' You should to this blah blah ''. He wasn't the kind of guy to do what he was told, and the fact that Makki and the pack didn't dare to talk to Oikawa about how they feels annoyed him. Yuusuke couldn't figure the Alpha out yet, but his team mates are supposed to know when to talk to him when something bother them. He was their Alpha, dammit. He wasn't there for a long time and he already threathen the brown-eyed Alpha not to touch him again, what a feisty guy, but he knew he was right to act like this. Watari came next to them with Kyoutani, who warmed up just before the green-haired dude arrived. The ''bald'' little Beta was smiling at him and hugged him before he could say a thing, but it was cute. Watari seemed to appreciate Yuusuke a lot, he didn't know exactly why but it doesn't matter.  
Yuusuke patted the little beta's head while Kyoutani was glaring at Hanamaki with his usual look.

'' Oye, I was wondering, why is Yahaba not coming ? He didn't come to the trainings so... ''

'' He was at the hospital earlier dumbass, he broke his ankle during the vacations. That's why he sould rest ! You should know that, he's your friend. '' Sighed Makki. 

'' .. 'is not my friend '' mumbled the blonde guy, blushing a bit, embarrassed by Hanamaki's words. 

Yuusuke sighed, he didn't know who Yahaba was for the moment and he walked towards the two Beta to interfere. He wasn't fond of people who didn't dare to stood up against someone else.

'' Sorry for interfering guys, but.. I think you should go and talk to Oikawa. He's your Alpha after all, you're supposed to talk to him when something annoy you. If he gets angry at you for no reason, or because of me, well.. Talk to him, or stand up to him I don't know ! For God's Sake, why are you overreacting like this ? You told me to go like you were.. afraid ? Seriously, are you afraid of him ? '' Asked the omega.

A blank filled the gymnasium for minutes, Kyoutani was looking wierdly at Yuusuke if he was swearing, Matsukawa as well. Watari was still hugging him but he stared at him with a confused look, and Hanamaki just looked at his feets while scratching his neck, feeling suddenly embarrassed. The omega was right, they knew it.. But something prevent them from reacting. Yuusuke pushed gently Watari away, then crossed his arms, standing straight and staring at everyone. 

'' Well, I can go and talk to him during my so-called date if you want. But to be honest, it disappoint me. I'm not telling that you are cowards, but some of you know him for years.. And yet you can't just stood in front of him and say : Please, stop acting like this, you are annoying ? ''

'' I'm going to be honest with you dude. Sighed Makki, looking at his team mates, who nodded. Oikawa had never been like that.. He was not aggressive, he remained childlish and we loved that, but when our coaches start to talk about the American player who will come to our team, Oikawa started to... behaves diffently. He wanted to know who you were, as if it was important to him. He was asking Mizoguchi several questions, it was quite strange honestly. ''

'' He was like obssessed with it. He was checking on Internet everything he could about you. He didn't found a lot of things but well, it was creepy.. His behavior didn't changed that much but it drastically change the day you arrived. '' said Matsukawa, raising his eyebrows.

'' Iwaizumi told me earlier that he noticed that Oikawa was looking at you, with special look. You know, it was not a normal look or just a stare, it was worst than that, he said. It was like a wolf who wanted to eat a lamb alive ugh. '' added Watari, getting chills.

The green-haired setter was surprised. Right, this was just scary as fuck. He imagined Oikawa as a stalker and the idea made him shiver. He frowned for about five minutes before sighing, was their words even true ? He had no idea, or he was just really naive.

'' It's not like we don't want to talk to him but... If you had saw him yesterday's evening, you would have run away. He was so terrifying, he had this creepy smile, half-angry half-excited, his gaze was so.... Freaky. He told me he was going to crush anyone who want to approach you. This fucking Alpha behaves like an animal, it's frightening as fuck. We are stunned, and on top of that, he is our leader, he has this .. Weird but powerful aura around him. I hate behaving according to our second-genders. But it's a fact, we are beta and he is Alpha. '' swallowed the pink-brown haired player, giving a worried look at Yuusuke.

'' And ? , snapped Yuu, I don't care if he is an Alpha or not. I don't care if he is a kind of creepy stalker, I'm not a fucking lamb and i'm not weak. I'm not going to let myself be eaten by the guy, if he want me.. Well, he have to earned it. I'm submitting to anyone, i'm not like that. You can tell me that I'm an omega and I should submit because it's my role, I had to find an Alpha to bear pups blah blah. Fuck that. I'm not impressed by Oikawa, if I want to bite, I will bite, and I know how to fight too, I'm not afraid. I'll go find him at 11am and he will talk to him, don't worry you all... '' Growled Yuusuke with anger. He hated all theses whining, Alpha, Beta, Omega blah blah. He was tense as he has never been and he sighed, walking away to served and smash to Watari who followed him.

******************

Yuusuke practiced with his teammates until exhaustion. He hadn't stopped thinking about what he had said earlier, it was true that he was able to put Oikawa back in his place, but in fact, he was afraid of not having the willingness and strength to do it correctly. When he spoke to the others, he had that impression of being powerful, of being strong, and of having complete control over his life and over what he wanted to accomplish. This desire of being an Alpha was too strong, and he totally denied his omega status which for him had nothing to do with strength. But the society they lived in had taught the omegas to consider themselves inferior to other genders, which did not help, and Yuusuke himself had a hard time getting rid of this idea, yet he was trying.  
Suddenly, a sharp pain hit him right in the stomach and he bent in half. He shook his head, catching his breath. Makki approached with a questioning look and tilted his head to the side. Yuusuke raised his golden eyes in his direction, he started to feel dizzy. He was probably exhausted, moreover, he didn't eat properly this morning.  
The young man was looking at his watch.

'' Shit... I had to go guys, Oikawa's waiting for me ... I will talk to him, remember? ''

Hanamaki nodded, still concerned, as he watched Yuusuke pick up his bag and run quickly outside despite the fact that he was pale as fuck. The young man dreaded the date with Oikawa, an anguish arose in him and quickly enveloped him, but he tried give people he met his best smile to look confident.  
The pink-brown haired Beta sighed, he didn't especially want the young setter to be confronted with the Alpha again, and alone. He was suspicious especially since the brown-eyed captain bit Yuu, and he didn't wanted the Alpha to attack him again. Watari gave a slight nudge to pink-brown haired player's ribs who growled a little. The little guy stared at Hanami with a smirk, what was he thinking?

'' You seem concerned. I can't say if you just want to protect Yuu, or if you want to.. Well, I don't know man, you look after him as if you were his mom. How cute! Oikawa's not going to hurt him, Yuu-chan is a badass you know, he will kick the shit out of him if the weirdo try something odd! ''

'' You little .. Shut up, blushed Makki while looking away, Watari's smirk troubled him, I'm not his mom and I just look after him because .. Well .. ''

'' You know i'm right, winked Watari, you are too much concerned about him. Why can't you just let go? He's barely an adult, he can do whatever he wants, this has nothing to do with the fact that he's an omega.''

'' But ... Omegas are weaker than Alpha, and I don't want Oikawa to hurt him again, whined th Beta, and I'm really worried about Oikawa too, he's a good guy, but I don't want this mad so-called love destroy him. '' 

'' Stop with that ! the libero frowned, you should think twice before talking Makkii ! I'm under the impression that you are looking down on Yuusuke. Remember how wild he is and what he told us. Don't worry Makki, he'll be fine. '' smiled Watari with a soothing voice, he was just soo good at giving advices.

Makki said nothing at the moment but he agreed with the libero, looking down on Yuu like this was not a good thing to do. He was a Beta and yet his secondary-gender almost forced him to take care of Yuusuke as if he was fragile, because he was an Omega. The young man sighed loudly, looking at Watari to make him understand, then he took a bottle to drink, the training was intense though.

'' Um .. I hope that's going to be fine.''

*******************

 

Yuusuke was ten minutes late and ran as fast as he could. He stopped when the same sharp pain made him flinch again, he let out a squeak as he clenched his teeth and continued walking with some difficulties.  
The brown-eyed Alpha sent him a message at the same time. Yuusuke was still schocked about what happened yesterday and the fact that Oikawa forced him to submit with such violence was making more anxious as he already was. He was concerned because he was going to this date to tell Oikawa what the others told him, not really because he wanted to. He was still suspicious about this guy and he found his behavior strange, sometimes scary, sometimes funny, calm and kind, and sometimes angry as fuck. But in fact, he wanted to go to know more about the guy.. Was it the wrong idea ?

Weirdo: Oye puppy, you're late. I'm waiting for you ~

Yuusuke: im coming, wait a little dude ...

Weirdo: I'm waiting, I would never let go until I have a drink with you!;P

Yuusuke: K. stop being so romantic for no reason. Ill be there in ten minutes. be patient

Then, Yuu sighed and turned off his phone. He was walking not really straight, it was like he was drunk, due to his weird stomachache.  
He finally arrived at 11:30 am. The captain waved his hand to welcome him and when Yuusuke was close enough, he hugged him without warning, rubbing his cheek all over the other's face just like a dog. The green-haired guy didn't moved because he didn't expected that. Makki was right, Oikawa remained really childish and playful, and the omega didn't have to worry. They settled at a table on a restaurant's terrace, and the restaurant seemed pretty great. Yuu ordered a mojito as he glanced at Oikawa, who was staring at him with a strange gleam in his eyes. The Alpha seemed more serious and calm then before, it made Yuusuke shivering. He smirked before supporting his head with his right hand, still looking at the Omega.

'' Tell me Yuusuke, did Hanamaki take good care of you? You have his scent all over you since you arrived ~ I want to know more about that, if you don't mind at all ~ ''

Yuusuke gulped and frowned, what the fuck was this question ?


	4. Fucking first heat and insecurity shows up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after Oikawa and Yuusuke went back to Aobajosai, the omega started to feel dizzy and unwell. He didn't knew what it was until he saw the gleam in his team mates's eyes. Then, Oikawa's excessive jealousy was eating him up, and another side of him started to show, and he want at all cost to protect the green-haired setter.  
> Moreover, Yuusuke felt even more insecure, he is ashamed of what he is and he didn't know what to do anymore to feel good. He is on the edge of breaking down.  
> You'll see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer then usual but well, it's a good thing I think!   
> I wanted to tell that i'm not going to add the fifth chapter soon because I have my exam for my degree in like... one week and i need to studyyy lol.. So yep, sorry if the next chapter will come later.

Yuusuke shivered, the glance Oikawa gave him was odd, and the question was even more weirder. Was this the reason he had rubbed his cheek against his face earlier?  
The omega felt quite nauseous, anxiety built up and he suddenly lowered his eyes, looking at everything except the Alpha. Oikawa's presence and scent were overwhelming, and for some reasons, he started to feel tense and on the edge of breaking down. Yuu still had the bite mark on his neck and he didn't dare to do anything right now and the question Oikawa asked him and the thing he was supposed to tell him were disturbing enough for him. The omega was easily impressed in reality, and he hated being confronted with things that could destabilize him.  
The captain was smiling, he was not really tense for the moment and said nothing until the mojito came to their table.

'' I argued a bit with him because, well... Well it was not an argument but he wanted to, tell you something but he didn't dared.. '' stammered the green-haired setter, looking this time at the captain.

'' Oh ! I want to know more, go on pup ! Why are you so quiet all of sudden, go on, go on ! '' smiled Oikawa, more gently this time.

'' Well, he was not the o-only one, Yuusuke felt his self-confidence dropped at this precise moment, the others were.. They told me t-that they were disturbed by your b-behavior... Since I arrived. To be h-honest, I found it odd too but..''

'' I already know that. '' replied Oikawa two minutes later, glaring at him.

Yuu was confused. He raised a brow and frowned more than before, tilting his head to the side. The Alpha on the contrary, was mocking him as if he said a joke or something like that. Yuusuke didn't really knew how to react and he struggled staying calm.  
The brown-eyed captain ordered an ice tea and shrugged.

'' Why are you making a face like this ? I don't care about what they think. ''

'' But...''

The green-haired dude was stunned. His lips started to tremble, just like his whole body, and dread twisted his guts. This time, cold sweat started to drip all over his body and he was shivering. Oh no, was this a panic attack ? In the end, Oikawa was impressing him even if he didn't wanted to admit it. His legs won't move, they were like stuck on the ground and refused to stand. What if Oikawa get pissed ? What if he shout or scream at him ? The omega imagined too many scenarios. Oikawa was watching him silently but he finally laughed out loud, his expression soften.

'' I'm joking boy... Calm down. And well, I don't care about what the others said.'' Grinned the captain, he leaned forward and rufled Yuu's hair, trying to comfort him.

The setter looked up at the brown-eyed Alpha right in the eyes, his eyes were watery so much and the anguish paralyzed him. He was still jittering while Oikawa was making fun of him. He groaned, too annoyed by the young man's reaction. His heart had almost stopped because of this bad joke, he didn't laugh and folded his arms as he sat up correctly, looking away.

'' Dumbass ! Y-you scared the shit out of me ! You're scary as fuck when you want to.. Don't do that again ! ''

'' Chill puppy ~ I just wanted to tease you to see how you would react ! Well, I'm sorry, I didn't wanted you to be scared ! '' he smiled while drinking his ice tea.

'' Blah blah blah.. You jerk. '' pouted the green-haired guy.

The green-haired setter said nothing else, he was glaring at Oikawa this time but after a moment, he sighed and started to talk to him again, asking him several questions about volleyball. The brown-eyed captain smiled cheerfully and told him how he met his actual team mates and that he had one goal  : Winning against Shiratorizawa, especially against Ushijima Wakatoshi. Yuu learned that Oikawa hated the guy, and it was his dream to beat this guy. Then, the captain asked him, some questions about his previous life in the United-States, but Yuusuke didn't really replied, telling him that he was ill-at-ease with this subject. He didn't wanted to tell a lot about himself, so he kept asking the Alpha several questions. Oikawa was so passionate about volleyball, and Yuusuke thought it was wonderful. The captain also added with a humorous tone that all his previous girlfriends had left because volleyball was his only interest. This made the new setter laugh slightly, but he found it quite sad, having only one center of interest. The brown-eyed young man was a very good player as the omega had noticed, but it was true that he only spent his time at training like a madman. Suddenly, the omega felt more comfortable. However, this Oikawa guy was really weird but .. with him, he was nice when he wanted to, despite the fact that he made a very bad joke earlier, he wasn't too aggressive this time and it was.. well, nice. But what if Oikawa acted aggressively again with him ? What would he do ? Wondered the green-haired setter. Yuu finally decided to focus on the dinner before everything else, it was a friendly moment.  
The dishes came at their table and they ate, enjoying each other's presence. Yuusuke was no more tense nor afraid and Oikawa insisted on Yuusuke's interest or life despite the fact that he didn't wanted to talk about it, and the green-haired omega finally gave up. They ended talking non-stop during all the « date » about everything : studies, volleyball, love interest, family.  
When they finished their dinner, Oikawa offered to Yuusuke to go back to the gym, the captain hadn't seen his team mates since yesterday and he had a strong desire to play again.

**********************

The two young men arrived at Seijoh's Gymnasium in the middle of the afternoon. Yuusuke was excited to play and he had finally accepted Oikawa's presence. In fact, he didn't seemed to be afraid of him for the moment because the brown-haired captain had been cheerful and was acting like a child all the time he was with him.  
Makki watched the two players went into the gymnasium suspiciously, particularly towards Oikawa, he continued to play with the others but took the ball right in the face, being too distracted by his team mates's arrival. The Beta fell backwards and rubbed his bloody nose, grunting. Matsukawa and Watari were laughing.

'' Well shit! Sorry guys, I didn't paid attention to the ball ! ''

'' Oye guys! We returned ~ '' smirked the captain while looking at him with a small grin.

Hanamaki didn't even answered him. Indeed, he was still angry at the Alpha, because of his behavior and he didn't intended to forgive him for the moment, even though a part of him was worried about him.  
The Alpha had kept his arm around the green-haired setter's shoulders and stared at all the other players, until his gaze stopped on a young man with straight brown hair, brighter than his own, who was sitting on one of the benches. His face was really thin and he looked so innocent. He had crutches lying next to him and he was watching his team mates closely.

'' Oye Yahaba, long time no see buddy ~ How's your ankle? Hope its getting better. '' Waved the captain at him. The guy named Yahaba and who broke his ankle during vacations, was staring at him with a small smile, but he looked in another direction pretty quickly, as if he didn't cared.

Oikawa shrugged, noticing the coldness of the injured player. Matsukawa gave the captain a rather indifferent look and helped Makki to stood up, giving him a towel so that he could wipe his bleeding nose. Watari also made sure that everything was fine. Nobody minded about Oikawa, who had been absent since the beginning of the day. No smile, no hugs, no handshake, nothing. Even Iwaizumi was indifferent to his presence, but he waved to Yuusuke to say hello. The Alpha was upset, he hated being ignored so he squeezed his fists slightly but nothing more, it wasn't worth getting too upset for that.

"I'm going to get ready for a game. Be ready when I come back. "The Alpha growled weakly, releasing Yuusuke and taking care to watch that none of the other players looked at him strangely. When he was sure there was no potential danger, he left the young setter to go to the locker room.

'' Damn it !! It's really hot in here, I'm boiling. "Yuu sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

'' Well, it's not that hot, Yuu-chan ''. Iwaizumi added, drinking a bit of water.

The green-haired setter pouted and frowned slightly. It was horribly hot in this building, how could the others not be aware of it? He was boiling inside and out. His skin was starting to sweat and the jersey quickly stuck to his skin even if he had made no effort.  
Yuusuke inhales, but suddenly, he felt his stomach twist again, as earlier in the day and just before he left the gym to join Oikawa. The omega struggled to stay up while the heat choked him. The sweat horrified him and he felt suddenly dirty. His hands were moist and the sharp pain hit his abdomen again and was so strong that he jumped and let out a yelp.

'' I-I think that... I need to get out guys .. I'm not fine at all .. I have to get out. He moaned, trying to keep his eyes open.

"H-hey guys ... don't you think there is a nice smell in there ? It's .. wow, its making me dizzy and I think I know what it is. " Grinned Matsukawa ,getting excited a little. He stared at Yuu, giggling nervously. His cheeks blushed instantly.

" Hell yeah .." Hanamaki added as he approached Yuusuke despite Oikawa's warning.

Yuusuke stepped backwards instinctively when he saw Matsukawa and Hanamaki approaching him, as if his body was ordering him to protect himself. He didn't know what was happening to him at the moment and he just thought he was having hot flashes. How naive.  
Makki's cheeks became completely red as he approached, his heartbeats were racing and his hands were shaking. He gave a tense and nervous smile as he was only one meter away from the young man. .  
  Yuusuke fell to his knees as he felt really bad, he too was dizzy and he just wanted to sneak into an ice cold bath. Then he understand what it was : Fucking Heat. His fucking first heat.   
When he looked up, he saw everyone watching him with a strange gleam in their eyes. They were all flustered as they had seen a sexy girl. He shuddered as he felt something flowed from his crotch along his thighs, and Hanamaki knelt before him and hugged him, he buried his face into his neck and inhaled deeply. Yuusuke growled , he didn't wanted to be touched right now, but Makki put a hand around his throat and made him fall on his back so that he would be on top of him. The look that gave him the Beta petrified him and by reflex but especially fear, he pushed him violently to stand up. The Beta grabbed him tightly but Matsukawa pushed the pink-brown haired guy even harder to have some space. He grabbed Yuusuke by the hair, leaning over him to lift him and he pressed him against his chest, baring his neck to bite him, as Oikawa had done the other time. Everything was going too fast. It was Iwaizumi's turn to stick against Yuusuke's back, the setter struggled to stay calm and he wanted to run away when the black-haired guy touched him, Iwaizumi ran his hands along his hips and his abdomen, which was horribly embarrassing, but without knowing exactly why, Yuu barely moved, both Alpha and Beta's were overwhelming and he felt dizzy as fuck. He never felt that before. Mattsun growled at Iwaizumi when the Beta tries to reach the green-haired boy's neck, to lick and nibble it more aggressively.

"Sorry, I barely know you and I already stick to you like that, but man.. You smell so fucking good, I can't help it '' grinned Iwa while nibbling Yuu's neck  
.  
'' Shut up. I'll make him feel good, not you. '' snarled the black-haired Alpha, whose right hand was making her way down to Yuu's crotch.

The nibbling on his neck made the green-haired boy gulped and he didn't know if he liked that or not. Makki came back to them with a growl, growl which turned into a nervous laugh.

'' C'mon guy, let me have a taste .. I bet that Yahaba is frustrated as fuck, seeing us! Laughed the Beta while looking at the injured player who whined because he was scenting the good smell in all the gymnasium. Luckily for Yuu, all the players were not there.

But Yuusuke suddenly felt a strength coming out of him, he aggressively pushed back the two players and bared his teeths. He was afraid, wasn't walking straight, and was struggling to find out where he really was in the gymnasium, he leaned against a wall and walked into someone. It was Watari, who was also looking at him with envy, the little Beta pressed himself against him, purring.

'' Yuu-chan, let me.. well, you know what I mean ~ '' purred the little guy with an intense look.

'' N-no... Fuck off.. '' whined Yuu, pushing him too.

At this moment, Yuu was in front of the locker room and the brown-eyed Alpha, who heared everything from the start, opened the door and took Yuusuke by the arm to drag him inside. He closed the locker room and sighed.   
Yuusuke was trembling, he sat on a benches and passed a hand through his hair before bending over, the pain hit him again. But this pain transformed into an intense urge, he had never felt that before and it was unbearable. He was panting and his legs were shaking too.

'' Alpha... '' Whined the setter, gulping with embarrassment.

Oikawa watched the young man who struggled to remain calm. He had a smile and he ran a hand through his hair before leaning forwards to sit next to him and kiss the bite mark he had made, and despite Yuu's squealing, he continued to give him hickeys and kissed his throat, neck and chest. The omega said anything as he was not in a position to say something. Oikawa's hands were caressing his body and Yuusuke, without really understanding his reaction, kissed him back wildly, pushing him on the bench, the omega struggled to control himself, even more than Oikawa. The captain let out a slight grunt, pushing him a bit, while the green-haired guy sat on Oikawa's crotch, giving him a horny look. Deep down, Yuu was ashamed of his behavior, he didn't wanted to react like that, but he was so horny and so hot he couldn't help it. He wanted to make out with the Alpha so bad it was hurting.   
The Alpha in Oikawa shouted to him to devour this small omega who was asking only one thing : being knoted. He grinned, stroking Yuusuke's hips as they were waving with arousal. His gaze was lustful and he just wanted to bend him over the ground to mark him, but yet, the captain knew he couldn't do that, it was not fair, so he had to restrain himself. He bit his hand until blood was dripping, just to calm down. It was hurting but I needed to control himself. Then, he straightened slightly and pressed his hand on Yuu's chest, he pierced him with his gaze and looked at him seriously, but the envy was still in his eyes. Yuusuke tilted his head to the side, a part of him didn't behaved as before and this urge was too strong. It was something bestial, primal, he needed to calm this urge down, and seeing an Alpha rejecting him this way made the omega in him uncomfortable. However, the other part of him, knew that his behavior was bad, his current behavior disgusted him. He, who hated everything about Alpha, Beta and Omega and denied that he was an omega himself, was begging his team's captain to fuck him. How disgusting, how shameful.

"We can't do that. Even if I crave it, we can't. '' Oikawa sighed, gently pushing the green-haired dude to get up. He was sweating a lot and pulled off his jersey to change his clothes and wears his casual uniform.

'' But.. '' whined the omega. '' Please... I beg you... It hurts so much, I need it. It disgust me but.. Please.. '' Yuusuke was almost crying, his stomach twisted again, it was awful. 

Oikawa just sighed, he had an amazing self-control right know and felt quite proud. He could have jumped on Yuu, as his team mates did because they didn't knew how to control themselves, but Oikawa didn't. He was aware of the consequences if he had done that, knocking his team mate up wasn't the greatest thing to do.  
He put his glasses on and searched for something in the locker next to his, then he came in front of the omega, giving him suppressants pills.

'' What is that.. ? '' Asked Yuusuke who was still eager to jump on the Alpha.

'' Jeez, it's your first heat isn't it ? Well, you should know this pills, it's called suppressants. I found them in Kunimi's locker, since he is an omega like you, and I suppose that he take it to prevent his heat. If you take it, it would maybe calm you down for a moment. Give it a try. ''

Yuusuke growled slightly. The young man felt even more ashamed of not knowing what these medicines were. He was supposed to know that, but since he denied his identity for so long, he had never been interested in anything related to that kind of thing, he didn't cared. This time, the heat made him aware that he couldn't reject his omega status any longer, he needed to protect himself. Oikawa was calm again, and Yuusuke was impressed to see how he reacted. In the end, the green-haired setter took a pill, hoping it would calm him down a bit, being more self-conscious.  
Makki and the others had jumped on him as if he was just a prey. Of course, Yuu didn't blame them because it was their instinct, but it could have been dangerous if he had been outside.  
Oikawa sighed and helped him to stand up, he was struggling to keep his calm because of Yuusuke's alluring scent, but he wanted to take him home, where he would be safe. Moreover, an important thing was also disturbing the young Alpha : His team mates's scents were all over Yuusuke, especially Makki's, Mattsun's and Iwa-chan's scent. The excessive jealousy was starting to come out again and gave him a few cold sweats, but he was making efforts to take care of the omega, and he was not letting his jealousy taking control... For now.  
Once Yuu stood up, the two young man came out of the locker room under the gaze of the other players. Hanamaki was still red and glanced at the green-haired guy to check if he was fine. Almost everyone had an astonishing expression, as if they were ashamed of what they had done earlier. Oikawa didn't even look at them, because he knew very well that if he gave them even a glance, it would be a murderous look.  
Yuusuke was struggling to stand up on his legs and the Alpha dragged him out of the gymnasium and headed for the parking lot. The omega was already more relaxed than before, he still felt the same thing in his stomach but this primal urge had slightly softened. Fortunately, most of the high schoolers were in class at this hour, so there was no threat at the moment.  
The captain stopped next to a small gray car, he pulled out the keys and opened the passenger door, Yuu raised his head with a questioning look.

'' It is your car.. ? ''

'' No, it's my mother's, but since I had my driving license a few months ago, she lets me borrow her car to come to high school for the week. She works in the town we live so she can go to work with a bike. We live far enough from here and the car helps me to come on Monday morning, it stays there until Friday night. With this car, I don't need to take the bus or the train. Useful, isn't it Yuu-chan? Well, come on, go inside. I'll take you home, but before I have to tell something to the others. '' smiled the Alpha, a bit tense.

Yuusuke nodded, he settled into the gray car without a word and watched as Oikawa moved away to return to the gymnasium. He wondered what the Alpha would say his team mates, and he hoped that he wasn't getting too angry at them. 

**************************

'' You jerks .. ''

Oikawa bursted into the gym and nearly jumped on Matsukawa, scolding him loudly. The black-haired Alpha growled back and pushed him hard enough. Iwaizumi rushed to the two Alpha to separate them, putting himself in the middle, glaring at them. Oikawa was shaking with rage, all the jealousy he had contained from now was exploding. He bared his teeth, giving a murderous look at every boy in the gymnasium, his fists clenched tight.  
Hanamaki came to him squeakily, bending a little to let Oikawa appears superior since he was the Alpha of the group, the pink-brown Beta put his hands on Oikawa's shoulders with a nervous but friendly smile.

"Calm down buddy, hey .. We're sorry. We reacted badly.. We won't do that again .. okay? '' Added Makki quickly, very anxious in reality.

The Alpha frowned and his whole face twitched. A low, noisy growl came up and he grabbed Hanamaki by the throat, cutting off his breath by pressing hard on his throat. The rage was felt in the atmosphere and Oikawa's scent bursted suddenly. The other Betas soon felt uncomfortable and Hanamaki was yelping, begging Oikawa to let him go. Watari was hiding behind Yahaba, who swallowed while watching the scene, he would have liked to intervene but he couldn't move.

'' How dare you .. You first. Hanamaki. I saw you jumped on him as if you were going to eat him. Do you find this funny ?! "Yelled the captain. His eyes were fuelled with anger.

'' S-sorryy ... d-dude .. Let me go. '' yelped the Beta, he wanted to push Oikawa but the overwhelming scent was forcing him to submit.

The young man with the glasses snarled even louder and he released Makki before giving him a knee stroke right in the ribs. Hanamaki collapsed on the ground, gasping for air, struggling to catch his breath and a pain was twisting his abdomen. He was holding his belly while Oikawa grabbed his hair to lift his head.

"Do you still want to fuck my omega? Well go ahead, try again and I'll kill you next time. "

At the same time, Matsukawa rushed to help Makki, and Iwaizumi fired up violently, throwing his right fist in Oikawa's face. The black-haired Beta grunted violently against the Alpha, who hadn't seen the punch coming and who had backed away while holding his nose, which start bleeding. His glasses fell on the ground. Iwaizumi was tired of seeing Oikawa react so violently, and the fact that he had hit Makki was the last straw which breaks the camel's back. Iwaizumi looked almost hateful at his best friend and stood straight in front of Makki.  
The Alpha glared at his best friend but didn't growled anymore, Iwaizumi was also particularly scary when he wanted to.

"You're a fool Shittykawa ... I swear, it made me feel good hitting you. Seriously, you pissed everyone off. It's not because Mr. Oikawa is upset that he has to hit someone. You didn't have to hit Hanamaki. Now, get out of here before I get you out by kicking your ass! I don't care if you're the so-called team's Alpha. You're just a fool to me right now. Go away. grumbled Iwa-chan, not looking away once. I'm going to kill you if you hit anyone again. ''

A blank filled the room. The others expected Oikawa to leave without a word as Iwa-chan was the only one to scream at the captain. But the Alpha scowled, he walked over to Iwaizumi and grabbed the collar of his shirt with a murderous look, while keeping a smirk on his lips. His eyes gleamed and expressed an incomparable fury.

"Most animals bare their fangs so that we can always have in mind that these sharp fangs can tear your tender throat in two seconds. I want you to remember that the next time I smile, Iwa-chan. "

Iwaizumi swallowed as Oikawa grinned at him, baring his teeths. His teammates shuddered and finally gave up, exasperated at their Alpha's attitude. The black-haired Beta pushed Oikawa, who laughed mockingly before whistling and going out of the gymnasium. Once he was out of the gym, he punched the wall of the building violently, feeling a little dizzy because of Iwaizumi's punch, his nose was still bleeding a bit. He let out a grunt before walking towards the parking lot again. He was acting proudly in front of others but yet he was just fuelled with anger, a part of him wanted to hurt his team mates for what they've done.   
When he arrived next to the car, he found a sweating Yuusuke, a hand on his forehead. The temperature in the car had slightly increased and the air was filled with the omega's sweet aroma. The Alpha grunted and struggled to keep his cool, yet he settled in the car and started.

" It hurts .. Oikawa .." whined Yuu, whose dizziness started again.

"I know. "

'' Your nose is.. bleeding. You fought with someone ? Oikawa..'' added the green-haired setter, approaching his hand and brushing slightly the Alpha's cheek.

'' No, and it's not important, don't worry.. '' the Alpha smiled, driving quickly to Yuusuke's home. Yuu said nothing.

Whe, they arrived, the omega's mother was waiting on the big house's landing, arms crossed. She was a little woman, with a face reminiscent of Yuusuke's, with long black and wavy hair. Beside her stood a little girl, about 8 years old. Ms. Ito looked more tense and upset than worried. She stamped her foot nervously when she saw the state in which her son was.  
Oikawa got out of the car, went to greet Yuu's mother and quickly explained what had happened and then helped Yuusuke getting out of the car, passing an arm around him to hold him. His Alpha's instincts still drove him mad, but he bit his lower lip harshly to keep his calm.

'' Thanks you, young man, for driving my stupid son home. Are you one of his friends ? ''

'' Yep Ma'am, call me Oikawa. I just wanted to help since Yuu was feeling bad at the gymnasium.'' 

'' Well.. I'm taking him inside, you can go now. Thanks you again Oikawa. See you. '' smiled Ms. Ito, waving him goodbye and taking her son inside her house.

Oikawa smiled back and then, he felt relieved. He settled in the grey car and sighed, passing a hand through his messy hair. His nose didn't bleed anymore but he had a small bruise on it. He drove to the highschool's dorms and parked the car on the parking lot next to the gymnasium.   
All of sudden, he smirked, his mind was full of strange and crazy thoughts. Yet, he really wanted to scold his team mates again, he was eager to do it. He wanted to hurt them in several ways, he wanted a revenge. Just because they touched his dear mate, but his guts were twisting, and he suddenly felt nauseous. An intense anxiety was hitting him right in the stomach, and this feeling went to his throat. He gulped several times before leaning on the car's wheel. His thoughts were racing and he had to get out of the car to throw up. It wasn't food, it was just .. bile. Oikawa shook his head, he had to think straight again. This wasn't right.   
The Alpha inhales deeply to calm down and he went to the dorms, shaking a little. He wanted to sleep, to thinks about something else but his mind was filled with Yuusuke's face, body, voice. He couldn't help it. 

*********************

Ms. Ito placed her son on the living room's couch, she stared at him, crossing her arms. Yuusuke's little sister climbed the stairs to get to her room, she hated when her mother was angry at her brother.  
Yuusuke was still dizzy, but he tried to avoid the glare his mother gave him.

"I'm pissed, Yuusuke. I am relieved that you arrived here safe and sound thanks to your friend, but things could have been different. You know what happens to omegas who have their heat when they are outside? ''

'' I know Mom ... But .. ''

"No, you don't know. You could have been attacked or even worse, raped. I know what happens to omegas who have the misfortune to have their heat anywhere, and you should know that. For God's sake, you pissed me off, acting differently than what you are. Yuusuke, you are an omega and you will be an omega for the rest of your life. It's not Wonderland, and you are NOT an Alpha.''

'' But I wish I was one Mom. I just... This was the only thing I wanted.. Why didn't I deserve to be happy huh ? Like everyone else ! '' Yuu was getting angry at his mother but his voice broke, he was feeling sick right now.

Yuusuke lowered his head, he started to cry. He hated hearing this words, he hated being told he was an omega, and yet that was the truth. Finally, Ms. Ito sat down next to her son, she was still tense but her voice expressed some concern. She put a hand on her son's shoulder, looking at him with a softer look.

'' You'll stay at home for a week, I'll call your school tomorrow. You'll have to rest for a while, it'll be okay. Don't worry, sweetheart. "

The boy began to tremble, the same thoughts were running through his mind.You're not nice enough, not talented enough, not stable enough, not good enough.   
Worthless. Clueless. Confused. Pathetic. Rejected. Lonely. Defeated. Just not good enough.  
Fuck. He was not the Alpha that he would have liked to be, instead he was just a poor little omega who might be unable to do anything in his life because in society, the omegas are never and will never treated well.  
The young man bended over a bit, he put his hand on his head and he started to burst into tears. Her mom was even more worried and she took him in her arms.

'' Mom.. I'm worthless... I'm scared.. I don't want to be like this anymore. I can't. '' sobbed the young man. He had enough.

'' Sweetheart..'' sighed his mom.

For almost one hour, Yuusuke was sobbing. His heart was hurting, his whole body was hurting so much, he almost forget about his heat. He had enough of everything, he thought that he was such a failure. It was awful. Theses awfuls thoughts filled his mind.  
His father went back home after receiving a message from his wife, telling that their son was feeling really bad. Yuusuke refused to move from the couch, he was lying there, his face hidden in his arms. Her mother explained what happened to her husband and Yuu's father took him in his arm to carry him in his room. The omega was breaking down and his parents stayed with him for a moment until he calmed down.   
Once his parents went out of his room, still worried, Yuusuke got up from his bed and went straight to his desk. It was pretty late, around 10:00 pm. He opened the second drawer and found a cutter. His hands were shaking, and he could think of nothing but the pain. His eyes were watery and tears flowed down his cheeks again. He wanted to scream but he couldn't. He looked at himself in the mirror above the desk. His eyes were itchy and he could barely look at himself. Still, he sniggered nervously.

'' How stupid I was, thinking I was good enough for this fucking team. How stupid you are, Yuusuke. ''

Yuusuke had always felt like that. Since he was a child, he had this low-self esteem and it got worse when he grew up. He had good grades, he was pretty good at school in every subject, but it wasn't enough for him. It got worse when he discovered that he was an omega. The pressure he had when he was in the USA was too strong and he couldn't take it anymore, he was treated badly, and even if he knew how to fight back against mean people, it was too much. Society want people to be perfect, to be good at everything, to be beautiful , to be well-known, and the society told people that omega aren't good enough, they should only do the worst chores, the low-paids jobs blah blah blah. Society told people that omega didn't deserve anything, and theses words were carved in Yuusuke. Yet, he had enough, he couldn't live like this anymore, feeling like a failure was too much for him. In fact, he just wanted to let go, and he finally thought that his place in the volleyball's team wasn't where he belonged.  
He held the cutter to his wrists. He knew he was doing something wrong, but the pain was so intense, it was devouring him from the inside and it had to stop. All this pain and accumulated anxiety had to go away. His stomach was writhing and his heart rate accelerated. In one go, he rested the cutter on his wrist, pushing the blade into his skin. The pain was sharp, but he made no sound. The first cut was not deep, but it relieved him. He felt numb and suddenly, he thought of nothing, no strange and sad thoughts came to disturb him, and for the first time, he felt .. alive.   
One cut, then a second cut, a third cut, always deeper. Again and again until he covered his entire arm. His right hand that held the cutter was shaking, Yuu was having violent cold sweats and then hot flashes. His left arm was bleeding and some wounds were gaping, the blood had leaked a little to the ground. "You would be better off dead.'' He tought. The situation made him sick and he became more and more angry at himself. He cried again, he sobbed violently but he was trying to make no sounds, he didn't wanted to wake up his little sister. He glanced quickly at his left arm which was atrocious, filled with cut, the blood dripped constantly.  
In tears, he searched for his phone and texted the first number he found, which was Oikawa's. Yuu didn't knew what time it was, but he needed to clear his pain. He started to text the captain but it was difficult since his hands were shaking. His arm started to hurt him badly and his vision was blurry due to the tears that won't stop flowing.

Yuusuke : oikawa... i feel. So bad, it hurts somucch.. 22 : 27

Weirdo : Wtf Yuu ? Calm down. Breath.. What happened ? 22 : 30

Yuusuke : … 22 : 32

Weirdo : Yuu.. ? Explain, its late you know.. What are you doing ? 22 : 34

Yuusuke : oikawa... i wish, i wish i couldnt feel anythin, i wish i couldnt feel a damn thing.. 22: 35

Weirdo : C'mon. Breath... Can I call you right now ? 22: 37

Yuusuke : no...parents and lil sis are sleepin... cant call r now.. 22 : 39

Weirdo : Yuu... What have you done ? Why do you sounds so .. desperate ? 22:40

Yuusuke : im feelin so..numb...im losin my mind.. cant take it anymore... sorry.. 22 : 44

Weirdo : Yuu, I'm worried. Want me to come over ? Please, call me. Yuusuke.. 22 : 47

Yuusuke : ive said..i cant... oikawa.. i just had enough.. 22 : 50

No more text. Yuusuke was still bursting into tears silently.... His arm as hurting like a bitch. He felt even more like a coward, doing these kind of thing, it wasn't in his habits but that was the only things he could do to soothe his mental pain, which was unbearable. Suddenly, his phone was vibrating, Oikawa was calling. The green-haired omega picked up his phone and just.. Listened.

'' Yuusuke.. Please. Tell me what happened. We can talk discretly if you want but please.. Don't hurt yourself. You don't deserve it. ''

There was a long silence until the omega started to talk.

'' No and it doesn't matter.. Sorry if... I texted you with all these.. scary messages but.. Oikawa.. I just feel so bad.. One minute I feel like Im fine, the next minute I feel like I'm..dying.. '' Sobbed the young man. His voice was shaking and broken, and he wiped his tears with his hand.

'' Ahw man... Breathe okay ? Slow and long breaths, it should calm you down. I'll stay with you until you're asleep okay sweetheart ? '' Oikawa's voice was soft and soothing, and Yuu's eyes were still burning since he cried too much.

The two young man stayed awake until 1:00 am. It was Oikawa who talked the most, he tried to calm Yuu down. The omega put a bandage around his arm before going into his bed, and the blood being almost dry now, there was no blood stains on the white bandage. Somes cuts were still open a bit but he didn't had the time to disinfect it. His parents heard nothing and it relieved him. He suddenly felt asleep even if the call hadn't ended. Oikawa was still talking a bit but when he heard nothing anymore, he smiled softly.

\- '' Goodnight sweetheart... Hope you will be better tomorrow.'' Then, he hanged up.


	5. Just give me a reason.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuusuke was fed up about staying home for the entire week due to his heat and Makki was still worried and what he told to Yuu, made the young man realize one important thing.  
> But more important, Oikawa visited him at his house and things didn't happened as he thought it would happen.  
> Warning /!\ sex scene /!\

A warm ray of sunlight blasted the green-haired boy's cheek. The young man felt dull , his right arm struggled to reach the phone that was falling to the ground during the night, and he sighed with exasperation. The bandage he had on his arm rubbed lightly on the wounds as he leaned over to pick up the phone, and he let out a grunt of pain. 9:00 am indicated his phone.

'' Well .. shit .. I'm late for school .. Ugh. '' He sighed.

The young setter got up from his bed and nearly tripped. He stared at the floor where there was blood last night. He could still see the small blood stains but he moved the carpet of his room so that we don't see anything anymore. He accidentally let the blood-stained handkerchiefs on his desk after cleaning his arm, so he hastily picked up the handkerchiefs and rushed to the toilet fo throw them in. With a sigh of relief, he returned to his room and took some clothes to want to the shower. His body temperature had dropped considerably and he had no more stomach pain, no cold sweats or hot flashes. His mother had given him some medicine last night to help him feel better, and he had totally forgotten that detail. He slipped into the shower and leaned his forehead on the wall, looking carefully at the cuts he had made. The water trickling down his wounds stung and burned him slightly, but he didn't pay much attention to it, and as he stepped out of the shower, he applied a new bandage all the way to his arm.  
He quickly put on a yellow long-sleeved sweatshirt, black jeans with holes on the knees and red doc martens. As usual, he didn't eat lunch and sent a message to Oikawa to warn him of his arrival.  
He came down the stairs whistling. Though, a discomfort overwhelmed him when he entered the landing of the door, the fresh air hit him at once and filled his lungs. He took a deep breath, taking care to look around at the smallest thing, like the leaves falling from the trees. As if that were important ..  
Yuusuke was about to go outside, when he felt a firm grip grab him by the hoodie to bring him back inside. It was his father, who looked at him with a worried and surprised look.

'' Tell me, what are you planning ? Going outside while you're in heat .. You're not serious buddy ? '' 

'' But dad -

'' Damn, you're so stubborn. You have to stay here until the heat end. Don't you remember what your mother said yesterday? She called the school earlier, and don't forget to take your pills at every lunchtime, if you don't want to be a mess as your mother told me yesterday. ''

Yuusuke shivered. He had forgotten this detail and he asked his father to let go. He continued to stare at him with stunned eyes and a certain nervousness on his face. Oh god. Yuusuke took a deep breath to calm down before dropping off his school bag right in front of the front door. He didn't add anything, not wanting to seek conflict with his father, and then he hurried up the stairs. He wondered why his father was here, since he was supposed to be at work, maybe he was too worried about him to go at work, Yuu had no idea.

'' You are not hungry ? You didn't eat yesterday's evening Yuusuke .... Yuusuke? ''

No answer, the young man had returned to his room. He jumped on his bed to lie down and grabbed his phone and when he wanted to send a message to Oikawa, Hanamaki sent him one. He sighed before starting a conversation with him.

Makki : Yo buddy, how are you doing ? Im worried you know !:( 9:43 am

Yuusuke : im fine dude, not going to be here for the entire week so... tell the others im just fine and itll be alright 9 : 49 am

Makki : Ok i will tell them, and it's your heat isn't it ? Your mom bring you home yesterday ? 9 : 52 am

Yuusuke : nope, oikawa drove be home, he was kind dont worry 9 : 54 am

Makki : You serious ? He could have... you know what I mean. Remember, he fucking bite you and you were schocked. 9 : 55 am

Yuusuke : but he did'nt do anythin, thanks. Yep he bite me but im not scared anymore, he made an error and something it happens. 9 : 57 am

Makki : Jeez.. 10 : 00 am

Yuusuke : why are you actin so weird ugh. and tbh i just wanted to know what he told you when he returned to the gymnasium after settlin me in the car 10 : 05 am

Makki : OK so im gonna be honest. He just bursted into the gymnasium, he shouted on everyone, he almost strangled me, he hit me in the ribs and he started a fight with Iwaizumi. But Iwa punched him. 10 : 09 am

Yuusuke : you serious ?…. he called me for two fuckin hours yesterday because i wasn't feelin good you know, why whould he be like that with his team mates ? 10 : 10 am

Makki : Yuu.. You're really naive or what ? Open your eyes, I love Oikawa, he is my friend, but yet don't say i didn't warned you if he do something weird to you.. 10 : 12 am

Yuusuke : you angry.. ? 10 : 13 am

Makki : I'm not angry.. well, both angry and worried. I'm fed up of Oikawa's behavior and I'm worried for you. You know that Oikawa want you, don't you dare to deny it. 10 : 14 am

Yuusuke : yup.. maybe. but why did he behaves like that with the team then ? 10:15 am 

Makki : Dammit are you stupid ? YUUU. WAKE UP. He is aggressive with us BECAUSE he want YOU and he doesn't want ANYBODY ELSE around you, even if it's his friends. Get it ? Ok, I need to go to class, I text you later. See you. 10 : 16 am 

Yuu sighed. He put his phone on his bed. He wasn't that naive, he knew that Oikawa was kinda attracted by him, mostly because he was an omega, but the young man just denied it, that's why he asked so much questions to Makki. Hanamaki was a nice guy, clumsy sometimes. The Beta's archetype. He wondered if Makki didn't like him too much. He was way too worried about him, and even if Makki seems to appreciate him more than he thought, it would not matter.  
Feeling his cheeks redden, he went to the bathroom to cool his face with water and to change his mind, and when he looked in the mirror, he couldn't help sighing. He was tired of seeing his face , looking so tired, with his discolored hair becoming duller and duller. Suddenly, the young man had an idea. Since he wasn't going at school, he could do what he wanted and he had time to do it. He began to delve into his mother's stuff and then his father's, before finding what he was looking for in one of the bathroom's closets : dye for brown / red hair, and bleach. It had been a long time since he had dyed his hair again, and the tarnished green color no longer pleased him. He had thought of making blue but blue may turn green after two weeks. The young man laughed slightly, because after all, it was almost 10 : 30 am, he was not going to class, he felt exhausted, and the only thing he has to do was to bleach his hair to redo a color. Then, it was with a certain enthusiasm that the setter applied bleach to lighten his hair, he knew how to do it now, and he surfed on the net listening to music for a about one hour until his hair was almost platinum blonde. Fortunately, the discolorant he chose was strong enough to get a good result fast. It was 11:30 am. There was no sound in the house, his little sister and his mother weren't there and his father had to be drinking coffee outside, as usual.  
Yuusuke came down the stairs whistling after applying the dye he wanted, which was ginger , he wanted his hair to be like this time, while leaving the dark sides. Why not after all, it was different then exuberant colors like green.  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang, which surprised Yuusuke since it couldn't be his sister or his mother. He hurried to open the door and was face to face with Oikawa, who burst out laughing as he saw him with cellophane on his head, so that the dye would be done properly. Yuu was so surprised to see the brown-haired Alpha in front of his house, so he only made a confused little smile.

'' May I come in ? "Asked politely the captain, who had his uniform, he had to come from the high school.

"Y-yes of course ... come in. '' the young man smiled softly.

Oikawa looked intently at Yuusuke's hair, he smiled a little as he saw the boy's cheeks flushed with surprise. Yuusuke served him a drink and asked him to wait a few minutes because he needed to rinse his hair. Oikawa nodded and greeted Yuusuke's father, who began to chat amicably with him. The omega rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. His heart was beating fast, he didn't know why but this feeling was pinching his heart and causing him discomfort. He ended up rinsing his hair, and seeing that his hair was a beautiful caramel-colored pleased him. He dried them quickly and went downstairs. The Alpha turned his attention back to him when he arrived and smirked. Yuu sat down next to him and Oikawa leaned forward, running a hand through his hair and onto his cheek without warning. Yuusuke shuddered and lifted his golden eyes at his captain.

'' This hair color suit you perfectly. I love it. '' grinned the Alpha.

'' Thanks.. W-we.. we can go to my room if you want. It'll be more peaceful. '' offered the young man to Oikawa, who nodded.

'' I heard you son ! Don't you dare saying that I'm loud ! '' Whined his father who wanted to stay with them longer. '' But well, if you have to study, hurry up boys ! '' 

'' Thanks dad.. '' sighed Yuu as he went upstairs with Oikawa.

The omega went to his room and he sat on the bed. He felt kinda uncomfortable yet with Oikawa, but the brown-eyed Alpha just smiled, and locked the door. Oikawa knelt down in front of Yuusuke and took his right hand in his gently, he was looking at him and his scent was coming out to sooth the omega who looked distressed.  
Yuusuke kept his eyes down for a moment before meeting his captain's gaze again.

'' Why did you come..  ? ''

'' I was worrying about you and I wanted to check if my little puppy was alright. Yet, are you alright ? '' 

'' I'm fine, like.. yey, fine. Don't worry. '' grinned Yuu nervously.

'' Yuu.. Stop being like that, tell me the truth. I know you're lying. '' replied the other.

Oikawa's tone was colder. Yet, he could feel worry in his voice, which was mixed with some anger. Yuu hated when the Alpha changed mood so quickly, and the boy was afraid he would discover his cuts. Instinctively, he withdrew his hand from Oikawa's. He understood that Oikawa wanted to know more but the young man couldn't speak properly about these ''things'' and he hid everything behind a smile. But Oikawa wasn't fooled, he knew something was wrong and he wanted to know what. With a quick gesture, he grabbed Yuusuke by the arm to hold him back, and fortunalety, it was his other arm, but Yuusuke squeaked in pain when he felt Oikawa's grip and he asked the Alpha to let go. Oikawa frowned, looking at his expression, and his arm, twice in a row.

'' Yuusuke, show me your arm. Right now. I swear if- '' growled softly the Alpha.

'' N-no need..Why do you want to-

Oikawa growled slightly, he was horribly worried and was hiding everything behind anger. He lifted Yuusuke's sleeve and thought he was discovering cuts, but there was nothing. He heaved a sigh of relief, just like Yuusuke who nearly had a heart attack thinking that the Alpha was going to find out what he had done. The captain straightened up to catch his breath and looked around the room, and one of the first things he saw was a cutter awkwardly hidden under a few sheets, and the blade came out. He walked to the desk and moved the sheets, discovering the cutter that was still stained with blood. Oikawa realized at the moment that he was mistaken, and a nervous laugh shook him. One of his friends had already had the idea of self-harming and he had learned how to recognize when someone did this. Beside, he asked Yuusuke if he was hurting himself, and the omega told him clearly '' No.'' but he knew right know that Yuu had lied, and he hated that. He took the cutter in his hand and showed it to Yuu with an annoyed look.

'' What is that ? Show me your other arm. ''

The omega shivered, he was petrified. He shook his head with disapproval and swallowed while fleeing the Alpha's gaze. Oikawa swung the cutter into the bedroom's trash, then walked over to Yuu and took his other arm to examine his arm.

"No, no, no stop that .." Whined the red-haired boy, who just wanted to run away.

The bandage that Yuusuke had put on his arm was still there, and still in place. The captain's expression was ice-cold, he almost glared at the omega but sighed to remain calm. He slowly removed the bandage from Yuu's arm and looked at the cuts, which were not that small, on the contrary, some were really deep. Oikawa's look was undescribable since he saw the cuts. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. He wanted to reassure and comfort him, and also feel his sweet scent. 

'' Yuu .. Look at me. Please, tell me what's wrong...''

'' I c-can't explain..''

Strangely, the young man began to feel dizzy. The Alpha suddenly felt it and he buried his face in his neck and inhales. The Alpha's scent made Yuusuke feel even more dizzy and instinctively, he pushed Oikawa away. The young man had totally forgotten that Oikawa was an Alpha, and that contact between Alpha and Omega that close during a heat could get out of control at any time. The red-head straightened immediately, feeling immediately sick and ill. 

'' I-I need to take my pills... Wait for me.. ''

'' No, stay here boy. ''

What an idiot, Yuusuke was acting once again as if everything was fine. However, a heat lasts about a week and it was only his second day. He should never have let Oikawa get into his house.  
Everything went way too fast, he turned around and saw Oikawa's pupils change, the Alpha grabbed his left arm to make him fall back onto the bed. The young brown-eyed guy passed a hand on Yuu's neck and bent him over the bed, turning him easily on his stomach. He buried his face again in his neck, slightly nibbling his glands. Yuusuke whined and tried to sit up but hot flashes overwhelmed him again. His limbs trembled and he leaned his head against the mattress. Shit, he couldn't move anymore.

'' P-please Oikawa.. Let go.. I can tell you about.. How I feel instead of.. ''that''..''

'' No, you'll tell at another moment.. You smell so damn good right now, I feel like I'm losing my mind.. Take off your top. '' breathed heavily the captain right behind Yuu's ear.

Yuusuke felt stuck. He started to feel really bad, he wanted to throw up but the hot flashes made him even weaker. That's why Oikawa had locked the door of his room earlier. He took off his top because he was too hot, he was sweating horribly but all that Oikawa could smell was his sweet heat scent.  
The Alpha ran his hands along the red-head's hips, lifted his butt, and lowered his jeans. He bit his lips, straightening slightly and loving the view he had on Yuu's back and round ass. The omega ran a hand through his hair while he had his buttocks in the air. Oikawa licked his lips and lay down on Yuu to lick his body, rubbing his crotch against the setter's butt, he left some bite marks and hickeys all over his neck, shoulders and back. Then, he placed his hands on his hips and pressed with his thumbs in Yuu's little venus dimples he had right under his spine. The ginger let out a whine as he felt some erogenous areas being touched. It was soft but his legs were already trembling. He wanted to cry out and he turned his head to Oikawa, the Alpha's gaze was pure lust and he was eager to make out. The captain grinned, his cheeks were red and he pressed with one hand on Yuu's back to keep the top of his body on the mattress while his bottom was still up. With his other hand, he got rid of his tie and his glasses, he unbuttoned his shirt somehow and also lowered his pants. The omega shuddered at the Alpha's touch. Normally, he would have rejected the advances of another Alpha but now, he couldn't. Suddenly and especially without warning, Oikawa enters him roughly while straightening himself. He had a grin on his face as Yuusuke arched, as he felt a sharp pain. There was no blood, but he could feel the Alpha's dick thrusting in him. It feels amazing. The brown-haired captain scratched the young man hips, but he was pressing on it hard enough to make bruises. The red-haired omega was shaking and moaning under him and yep, he loved that.

'' Excuse me if I knock you up, sweetheart.. '' chuckled the Alpha.

'' Don't you d-dare.. '' 

Oikawa thrusted harder while grasping Yuusuke's hips more strongly. The young man hid his head in the pillow, squeezing the sheets tightly. That feeling inside him was so nice, it calmed him down. His mind was going blank and it was the best feeling ever, thinking about nothing except this wonderful feeling. What was he doing? He was letting his captain fuck him but well, he didn't give a fuck because that was the best feeling in the world. The Alpha was grunting and he easily turned the red-haired boy over so that he could see his face and admire him. Yuusuke hid his face with one hand but Oikawa had him stand up and pushed him roughly against the wall, lifting him by the thighs, pulling them apart slightly for easier access. The brown-eyed Alpha was eating his neck up, covering him with hickeys and bite marks while continuing to thrust harder and harder. Yuusuke grabbed the Alpha's hair as he was alsmot crying. He was definitely losing his mind. The captain managed to take off his shirt off and he bit hard on the young man's shoulder, blood dripped a bit from the injury. The red-haired guy whined as he passed his hands on the Alpha's back, scratching his entire back with his nails. Oikawa growled with satisfaction when Yuusuke's nails were digging into his skin. He thrusted as deep as he could this time and the omega shiverred, he was almost crying due to what he felt within him. Then with a grin, Oikawa dropped back on the mattress while keeping the omega's hips in hand. Yuusuke was over him, thights spread and he began to move by himself, feeling the Alpha's dick deep inside him, and reaching his womb. He whined due to the strange pressure he felt , but Oikawa was looking at him with more than lust in the eyes. Yuusuke looked back at him with an exhausted but lustful look, his eyes were tearful and his face was hot. The young omega looked around and found Oikawa 's glasses, he took them to put them on the Alpha while leaning on him to kiss him softly, before straightening.

'' I love when you are wearing your glasses..'' Said the young man softly.

'' and I love how beautiful you look. '' Replied the Alpha with a smirk.

Oikawa put his hand on Yuusuke's boiling chest. The redhead continued his movements while moaning. His hair was ruffled and he was struggling to stay upright. The Alpha purred and felt that he was coming soon, but to annoy the omega, he had decided not to say anything, and he still grabbed Yuu's hips firmly. Then, without warning and in one go, he thrusted as hard and as deeper as possible with a satisfied grin but his face was also twisted by an expression of pure enjoyment. The red-haired setter was trembling and he leaned on Oikawa, panting and felt something warm fill him up. When he realized what it was, he tried to stand up or move but he couldn't, something was stuck in him, and he gave a confused look at the brown-eyed Alpha who was continuing to look at him with the same smile.

'' I told you, I wanted to knotted you.. so now, we are stuck. '' laughed the young man.

'' S-stuck ? .. The fuck ! Get out right know.. '' Growled the redhead, realizing suddenly what it means.

'' We need to wait for about one hour.. ''

'' I swear I'll kill you. '' 

'' Oh well ! But you seemed to like it after all ! You were so lustful. '' chuckled Oikawa

'' N-no...Well.... '' sighed the omega, lowering his head slightly.

'' Don't deny it puppy ~ ''

Suddenly, Yuusuke's father knocked at the room's door. The two young men looked at each other with an anxious look and hid under the quilt. Fortunately, the door was closed.

'' Boys ! What are you doing ? Are you fighting or something ? I heard weird noises .. ''

'' N-no d-dad ... Everything is fine, we are .. we are studying! '' Yuu said nervously, with a quite shaking voice.

'' Oh well .. Sorry for disturbing you .. '' replied his father.

Once the answer was given, Yuusuke's father walked away from the room with a hand over his face, and he was looking at the floor with an astonished look. He knew perfectly what he heard. Then, with a sigh, he went downstairs .. Because in the end, he could do whatever he wanted.  
Oikawa let out a small sigh and took Yuusuke in his arms, tenderly stroking his hair, before asking again.

'' Explain me, why you hurt yourself ... I want to know. ''

'' I told you I didn't want to talk about it .. '' sighed Yuu.

'' The next time you hurt yourself, I swear I'll kill you you know. '' Growled the Alpha.

The redhead pressed his head against Oikawa's chest, sighing. He stayed like that for about hour until the knot deflate. Yuusuke felt quite ashamed about what happened. He had sex with his captain and he felt like it was wrong, but strangely, he felt better then before. At least, it was a good thing. The two young men took a shower, put their clothes on and Yuusuke warned his father that he and Oikawa were going for a walk not far from the house. Yuusuke took the Alpha to a deserted park, where he used to come when he wasn't feeling well. The redhead sat on one of the park's swings while Oikawa just stood, giving a worried look at the young man. Yuusuke took a deep breath and started talking to him about how he felt. Worthless. Insane. Useless. Depressed. His first words were confused, he didn't know where to started, but for the first time, he felt that Oikawa could understand him. The young man never told anyone about how he was feeling, but finally, he needed it. He needed to erase his past.

"Well, I'll explain to you everything. Are you sure you want to know? ''

'' Explain, I have time .. '' smiled the young man, ruffling Yuu's red hair.

" Promise me not to look at me differently when I'll finish to tell you everything .."

'' I promised. Now, tell me. '' sighed the Alpha.

Yuusuke lift his head to look at Oikawa with a piercing gaze, his golden eyes were bright. Maybe, it was time to reveal his darkest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuusuke's about to reveal about his past. I think that the two next chapter will be flashbacks to explain with more details what happened when he was in the USA!


	6. Darkest Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is flashback of Yuu's life in the United States, where he met the person who just destroyed his self-confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wanted to write a flashback because I think it's important to know his previous life to understand why he's in this depressed state actually, and tbh I really enjoyed writing this chapter even if some scene made me quite uncomfortable lol I love rough and violent scenes but yet Idk, it remembered me too much things but anyway, the flashback will last one more or two more chapter, idk for the moment, we'll see

The young man remembered. It was a sunny February morning. He and his family lived in Detroit, where he was born. He had spent all his childhood in the same neighborhood. That year, he was in first year and surprisingly, the beginning of his first year in highschool went very well. He had made new friends and enrolled in the highschool volleyball's club. Without bragging, the young man had progressed quickly and his team mates were delighted to play with him in friendly matches against other highschools. The young man felt reviving, he felt great and self-confident for the first time. The team's captain, Adam, was awesome and so nice to him, it warmed his heart. Everything goes well, until this February morning.  
He was training with his team this morning when a sharp pain ran through his spine and limbs. He fell to the ground, uttering a horrible scream of pain and rolling on the ground as hot unbearable flashes overwhelmed him . Moreover, since he didn't know what it was, it frightened him a lot, which provoked a panic attack. One of his team mates rushed to him and tried to calm him down before giving a frightened glance at the others and his coach.

"I think he's presenting! ''

The anxiety having invaded him, not to mention the pain, the young man had lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was his friend's worried face, and the first thing he saw when he woke up was an excruciating white light that dazzled him. When he regained enough consciousness, he could see the white room and the furniture, and his two parents sitting next to the bed. His mother was holding his hand and seemed very worried. Yuusuke felt horribly numb, he hardly felt his lower body but he could turn his head and move his fingers. He took his mother's hand in his, showing a weak smile. His father got up and began to walk in circle in the room and when a doctor arrived with some papers, the father rushed to him.

"Sir, tell me you have the results! ''

'' Calm down, Sir. Your son was presenting, and indeed, we have the results. '' said the doctor, giving Yuu's father an envelope.

Yuusuke's father tore the envelope. His hands were shaking slightly as he read the fews words on the paper. His expression showed concern but also a certain disappointment. He handed the letter to his wife before seated himself, running his hands over his face. Yuusuke's mother put a hand in front of her mouth but tried to contain her surprise. In fact, she was more saddened for her son than anything else. But Yuusuke, who wasn't totally awake, saw shock on their face, but he thought it was shock in a positive way, as if it was a surprise. He grinned, reaching his mother with his hand to grab the paper, but she stopped him. She put the letter on the bedside table and leaned over her son to kiss his forehead and stroke his hair.

'' Mom .. Tell me that I am an Alpha ..! Am I an Alpha, right ? Dad ? asked the young man enthusiastically.

His father looked at him with a weak smile, to reassure him. He said nothing, and just lowered his eyes, not because he was disappointed by his son, but he was disappointed for him.Yuusuke frowned at his father and mother. Anxiety shook him. He swallowed but tried to keep his smile and his eyes expressed another feeling : fear. Yuusuke's mother caressed his cheek without saying anything either.

"So .. Am I a Beta? That's it ? Tell me something. Dad, say something! Please.. '' said the young man, he was on the edge of a panic attack. His voice started to shake again.

\- '' I'm sorry sweetheart ... '' said softly his mother, stroking his cheek again, with saddened look.

Yuusuke felt something broke in him. He didn't want to believe it, he knew what was going on. Yet, he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to deal with it. His lips began to shake, he squeezed the bed's sheets in his fists and he laughed nervously, his pupils dilated as he felt the tears coming. His mother took him in his arms, but he pushed her away. He didn't want any contact. His world had collapsed and nobody could do anything about it. His father got up and went out of the room, which hurt even more the young man, who was already quite helpless. With a small broken voice, he managed to ask the doctor, who was still there to assist them.

'' Don't tell me that I'm .... you know. It must be a fucking joke ! Please, anything but... not this ! '' cried out the young man.

The doctor didn't speak either, he looked down on the desperate young man and pointed at the letter on the bedside table. Yuusuk struggled to take the letter and began to read the first words. And the first words were:

Profile :

Name : Ito Yuusuke 

Parents's name : Ito Tadashi ( father ) / Ito Myriam ( mother, born Myriam Miller )

Nationality : American / Japanese  
Currently live in Detroit

Date of birth : 17/05/2000

Age: 16 years old / Highschooler

Blood type : O+

Results of the DNA test: Congratulations. You are an omega. ( Ω )   
Please, consult the other documents in the envelope to understand your status in society and how you could adapt. Thank you for your concern. *

Yuusuke thought he was going to faint again for half a second. He took the time to read and re-read the letter several times in a row, but he couldn't believe it. After despair, anger invaded him. He tore up the letter and threw it to the ground. Tears of anger ran down his cheeks as he folded his arms to reassure himself. His mother hugged him again, whispering soft words to his ear to reassure him, but he didn't care. As a result of his events, the young man had remained numb, emotionless, anger had passed, sadness and despair too. Guilt was to be honest, the only emotion he could feel. In fact, Yuusuke was disappointed about himself, disappointed not to be an Alpha as he would have liked to. He was an omega, the lowest rank in today's society, where he had to survive rather than live. The young man had been stunned by the news and no more emotions managed to animate his face. In the evening, when he was finally out of the hospital and he was ready to go to bed at his home, he heard his parents, especially his father got upset in the living room, turning in circles and gesturing nervously.

'' I don't believe it. He's an omega. Fuck ! I didn't want him to be an omega! See how people treat omega nowadays! I don't want my son to suffer like that. '' shouted his father, punching the kitchen table.

" Calm down dear, I understand. I don't want our son to suffer like this too, but it's.. well, we can't do anything about it. '' his mother replied.

'' He will suffer Myriam! Suffer ! I am so .. stressed out right now. I love our son but I am .. So disappointed. I don't want that for him .. We are both Beta and he didn't have to be an omega. He didn't .. deserve that. '' said his father again. Yuusuke saw that he was falling to his knees and he was suddenly crying.

Yuusuke returned to his room, thinking of his father's words, and he felt his heart squeeze, especially after seeing him crying. He took out a pack of cigarettes from his bedside table, which he had stolen from his mother, and opened the window without making any noise. The cigarette soothed him for the moment. He used to smoke in the worst moments, to calm down, but now, his hands were shaking and he was struggling to light the cigarette. The tears began to flow down his cheeks again by themselves and this time, he couldn't hold them back, he wiped his eyes as he watched the bright moon in the cloudless dark sky, sobbing as quiet as possible.

"I wish I was never born .."

*********

The next morning, everything seemed normal, as if nothing had changed. But for Yuu, everything had changed. He didn't dare to look at people in the street, as if they were judging him. Plus, lots of new scents came to him, his mother had explained to him that everyone had a special scent, and that it often played a role in everyday life. Only Alpha and Omega were able to recognize a person's second-gender through his scent, but the young man didn't care about this detail since he hated being an omega. He walked to his highschool's gymnasium and took a deeep breath as he entered. He recognized his team and walked towards them with a small smile. Mike, his closest friend, rushed at him and gave him a hug, glad to see him in good health. Unfortunately, he was one of the only ones to welcome him in this way, the others looked down on him and went off to play as if nothing had happened. Yuusuke walked over to his coach, telling him about his hospitalization. Then, he noticed a player who was unfamiliar to him, sitting on one of the benches, stretching. He was tall, muscular, his hair were shaved on the sides and longer on the top, which formed a kind of blonde dyed lock that fell slightly before his eyes, and his eyes were apple-green. His scent hit the young man outright. It was something strong, like gasoline, but which nevertheless smelled surprisingly good and not as strong as real gasoline. The coach asked the young man to approach. He smiled at Yuusuke and greeted the coach. The coach sighed before looking at Yuu seriously.

"Yuusuke, this is Jordan. He is a third year and he is your new captain. Adam had a car accident with his parents, he was ... seriously injured and he can't come back for the moment, he is at the hospital. He is safe right now and sorry to tell you that, but Jordan will be there to replace him. Jordan was transferred to our high school a few weeks ago, you never knew he was here I guess, but he was also the captain in another high school, and now he's with us. ''

"Well, nice to meet you, Jordan. Yuusuke smiled as he reached out to the new captain, a little destabilized by what he had learned about his former captain, Adam.

The green-eyed Alpha smirked and squeezed Yuusuke's hand back. Strangely, he didn't say a word to him and went on the court to play with the others once the presentations ended. Yuusuke thought he was suspicious, not saying anything like that, but it wasn't important and the young man went to the locker room to get ready to play. Mike called him and told him to play with him. A set began. Yuusuke was agile and managed to catch the balls as best as he could. During these short moments, he could forget who he was, an omega, and play as he pleased. A ball was tossed way too high and the young man jumped into the air to hit it, but then his body hit another player's. It was Jordan. The two young men fell to the ground and Yuusuke felt his ankle crack under his weight. He squeaked, breathing heavily, holding his ankle. Jordan stood up and groaned fiercely after him.

"Listen, little omega. Just stay back and do your job, don't come near me when it comes to smash. Let me do the hard job, get it ? ''

"I'm sorry ..." shivered the young man, frozen. The gaze Jordan gave him was .. scary.

Surprisingly, the new captain held out his hand to help him get up. The Alpha tapped Yuusuke's shoulder and grinned. From that moment, the set went perfectly well, Yuu didn't attack when he saw the captain move, and when Jordan winked at him, he jumped and smashed the ball with all his strengh. Once the set were over and the and once the coach gave the last instructions, the team went to change in the locker room. Mike was chatting with Yuusuke but a hand grabbed his shirt and moved him a few feet away to have some space around the omega. It was the new captain who had pushed him. Yuusuke looked up at the blonde Alpha as he put on his white hoodie and black ripped jeans. He didn't pay much attention to the Alpha and took a cigarette out of his pocket. The Alpha leaned towards him, and also having a cigarette in his mouth, managed to light Yuu's with his own cigarette which was starting to burn. Jordan wore a leather biker jacket, equally black jeans and a pair of biker boots. Yuusuke looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, inhaling the smoke of his cigarette. Jordan laughed slightly as he took his bag.

" Do you mind going together behind the school for smoking ? I don't have classes right now. "Asked the Alpha with a smirk.

"Sorry but I have classes .." Yuusuke sighed, struggling to walk properly due to his ankle which was still hurting a bit.

 

"If you had classes, you wouldn't have lit a cigarette, pup. '' added the blonde, shrugging his shoulders.

Yuusuke rolled his eyes, he finally followed the third year and both went behind the school to smoke quietly. Jordan started to ask him a ton of questions about him or his life, Yuusuke had trouble expressing himself and ended up blushing so much he didn't wanted to talk. Jordan gave him an amused smile and ruffled Yuusuke's black hair as the omega glared at him. The Alpha burst out laughing when he saw the little omega giving him this murderous look, then he leaned against the wall of the building, releasing the smoke from his cigarette.

"Well, since you don't want to tell me anything .. I'm not going to ask you questions anymore. But you know what ? It doesn't matter, you look like a delinquent, I like that. You have this .. badass-vibe and it's so good to see an omega having this vibe, see what I mean? " Chuckled the older guy.

'' And you have this weirdo-vibe, see what I mean? " replied the first year, finishing his cigarette. '' I'm not used to be that close with an unknown person. ''

"Well, you can get to know me and we can be friends if you want. It'll be a pleasure ~ '' purred Jordan, throwing his cigarette on the floor before stepping on it.

Yuusuke also threw his cigarette with a sigh. This guy was suspicious, he didn't even know him and suddenly, this guy wanted him to be his friend. Maybe it was just the omega who was a bit asocial. Jordan put a hand on his shoulder, smiled and went back to class, saying just '' see you '' as a goodbye. To be honest, Yuusuke was disturbed by this third year's behavior, but in the end, this Jordan seemed friendly, maybe the omega didn't have to worry about him.  
Thus he met the one who was going to make his life an ordeal.

**************

The days and the weeks that followed were rather complicated for Yuusuke. Now that everyone knew he was an omega, his classmates and a lot of other students made fun of him, about the fact that he was an omega. "You will never have a good status in society. '', '' Find an Alpha and I think you'll be the happiest guy in the world, right? '', '' Stop acting as if you were an Alpha, you are not one of them. '', '' Behave like a good little omega, stop being a brat. Nobody will want you if you act like that. ''. However, the first year was not let down by these harsh words, at least for the moment. He was trying not to pay attention to it ... because he always had his friends to support him and that was what the young man appreciated the most. Plus, he knew he could count on Jordan, who had become one of his closest friends. The blond Alpha didn't miss the opportunity to beat those who dared to speak maliciously to his friend.   
Yuusuke had the love of his parents and the affection of his friends. Although, it didn't prevent his self-confidence from deteriorating, because Yuu was a workaholic. He wanted constantly to excel in everything. For example, he got up very early in the morning to train, to run, to the point of exhaustion .. and on the other hand, he worked very late at night to get the best grades possible. The more time passed, the more the young man wanted to outdo himself, he absolutely wanted to progress, .. and this fear of failure exhausted him more than anything.  
One evening, Jordan called the omega while he was working for the next day, the young man didn't eat this evening and the dark rings under his eyes became more and more visible.

'' Yuu ? Do you mind coming at my house tonight? '' asked the Alpha.

"No, I can't .. I'm working again, maybe another time? '' replied the young man nervously.

'' Are you kidding me ? You work enough like that! I'm coming with the car, wait for me. ''

'' But-

'' No but. Stop being a nerd, and spend time with me. I have been asking you for a long time, and you have always declined my invitations. ''

Yuusuke sighed and finally agreed. He got ready by putting on a black t-shirt with a denim jacket over it, military-style pants and his usual pair of shoes. He felt a little dizzy because he hadn't eaten for a while .. He decided to eat a piece of sandwich and went outside to join Jordan. His parents knew Jordan and his parents well since he and Yuusuke were good friends. The third year arrived in a black Mercedes, which was to be his father's car. He opened the passenger door and Yuusuke went in without flinching. In the end, the blond was right, Yuusuke spent too much time working rather than having fun, and having fun was just as important.  
The Alpha parked the car in front of his house and brought the omega to his room, it was not the first time the young man went to Jordan's house, and everything was going well in general. The house was big and looked like a mansion, the blonde's father was an Alpha who possessed a company, and to make it short, he was quite rich. Yuu didn't envy them, but he enjoyed coming to this big and beautiful house.  
Once they were in his room, Yuusuke noticed that Jordan fumbled in his closets and drawer and when he turned, he had a small plastic package with something weird inside between his lips, since he had two bottles, one of whiskey and one of vodka, in each hand. The omega raised a brow, incredulous and laughed nervously, pointing at the objects.  
   
'' You're not serious ? No way I'm drinking that .. It's disgusting, and what's that in your mouth? ''

Jordan smiled broadly before placing the bottles next to the omega and pulling out of the plastic package, small pieces of what seemed to be dried grass. The Alpha sat cross-legged on the floor, in front of Yuu, and took rolling paper out of the bedside table to roll a spliff. When he had finished rolling it, he opened the bottle of vodka, sipped and didn't waste time lighting the spliff to start smoking. He took a deep breath, kept the smoke in his mouth for a moment, closing his eyes before blowing it through his nose. He opened his eyes again and smiled at Yuu.

" Relax, it's weed. And then, a bit of alcohol won't hurt you ! My parents are not here tonight. You want to try this ? '' asked the Alpha, giving him the spliff.

The dark-haired young man seemed to hesitate, then under Jordan's insistent gaze, he took the spliff and started smoking. He swallowed the smoke and blew a few seconds later. A new feeling invaded him, his vision blurred for a moment and his eyes stung slightly. He suddenly felt light, very light ... as if nothing around him mattered. He laughed nervously, smoking again, and shook his head to regain his senses. His pulse fastened and he gave the spliff to Jordan again, who smoked the rest. Yuusuke reached out to grab the bottle of vodka, and drank more than he should, making a disgusted grimace. In fact, he wanted to drink to forget everything that worried him. Jordan seemed satisfied when he saw the young man drink like that.

"Calm, down puppy! I don't want you to vomit in my room, drink slowly ! "laughed the third year while coming to sit next to him.

Yuu laughed stupidly, leaning his head against Jordan's shoulder, who ran a hand over one of his thighs, caressing it softly, but the omega didn't realize it. He was more aware of the alcohol in his veins and the effect of the drug on him, he blinked a few times .. The feeling was wonderful, it felt like he was on a cloud. Jordan also took a few sips of vodka, and the two young people talked for a long time, finishing the first bottle rather quickly, and Jordan rolled another spliff.  
The first year leaned forward a little while watching the Alpha rolled.

'' Say Jordy... What do you want to do next year ? After school ? '' asked the young man.

\- '' I'll go to a medicine's university. I want to be a doctor, or a surgeon.. I don't know yet.. '' replied Jordan with a shaking voice, alcohol was making him quite dizzy but less than Yuu since he was used to drink.

\- '' You're ambitious... I envy you sometimes. ''

'' Why ? You're a good player, you have good grades.. '' 

'' Because you're an Alpha, and I'm an omega.. It sucks. '' growled the first year.

\- '' Second-gender doesn't matter.. You know, I like you the way you are. ''

The Alpha leaned slightly towards the young man after putting down the spliff. He ran a hand behind Yuu's neck and then along his back and his other hand slipped under his shirt. Yuusuke had a slight recoil but since he still felt the effects of alcohol and weed, he didn't know how to react properly, so he just put a hand on Jordan's chest to gently ask him to shift, but the blonde kissed him wildy without asking his opinion. The young man was destabilized and the alcohol had weakened him considerably, he was struggling to move. Moreover, his ears buzzed and his vision was vague, being more shocked than anything else. He felt a shudder run through his spine when he felt a hand slip into his pants. The Alpha's lips went to his neck and throat, he laughed nervously because he had lost control and it seemed to please him, he felt a certain adrenaline in him and his heart quickened, whereas Yuusuke was stunned, and he pushed the third year away with both hands and got up quickly, no doubt reflexively.

'' W-what's the fuck ... do you think you're doing? D-don't touch..me .. ''

'' Chill baby.. Come here.. '' laughed the older guy, standing up and reached for Yuu.

The young man's instincts told him to run away from this house, and especially to run away from this guy. He tried to open the door but he nearly fell due to the alcohol, and his movements were too slow. Although Jordan was also drunk and drugged, he had a stronger resistance to drugs and his movements were more coordinated. He grabbed Yuusuke's wrist and pulled him back against him, hugging him tightly. The omega started to panic while the other swung him on the bed again and came above him. Jordan grabbed his jaw with one of his hands and ran his hand through his pants again. The atmosphere had changed, and he felt anxiety coming from the first year, who didn't move at all, pupils retracted. He had heart palpitations, trouble to catch his breath, he started to have cold sweats, tears started to flow by themselves and his guts twisted. Plus, he was shaking uncontrollably. Jordan kissed him roughly again, he lowered his pants and the young man's, looking for a condom in his bedside table. He ripped the wrapping and put it on.

"C'mon ... don't like this, I'll make you feel good. Don't be so tense .. Relax. '' said the older guy as he put a hand on Yuu's chest, caressing him softly as if he wanted to calm him down.

The first year didn't move, he wanted to drown, or to disappear, something like that. As soon as the Alpha entered him, he let out a squeak of pain and arched. It was hurting like a bitch. The omega glared at Jordan who seemed to enjoys the situation, continuing his movements. Yuu felt his crotch burning him, and worst, it was bleeding .. It was his first time, and he would never have imagined that his first time would be like this. He put his hands on Jordan's chest to push him away as the pain was unbearable, imploring the other to stop.

"It hurts ... Please .." whined Yuu while pushing the Alpha, who just pushed deeper inside him.

Jordan grunted while caressing the young man's cheek, trying to find a justification for what he was doing. Yuusuke only bit his lips. He knew he was wasting his time, he couldn't push him, so he gave up. He just wanted it to be over. The seconds, the minutes were endless ... it was hurting really bad, and even if it was his first time, he didn't want that to happen. He just hid his face behind one of his arms while the other finished what he had to do. Jordan withdrew slightly and he looked down at his crotch and notice something quite problematic.

'' Oops, the condom broke .. You need the piiiill. '' winced the Alpha.

Yuusuke had heard him, but he didn't even dare to open his mouth. He was thinking about what had happened to him. Without a word, he got up and left the room to find the bathroom to rinse his crotch. He didn't feel anything at the moment,he didn't knew what to feel, and his expression was empty and indecipherable. He was just shaking a lot and didn't know what he was thinking, too much thoughts were coming into his mind. Then, he returned to the room and put on his pants and shoes, his hands were still shaking, and when he finished dressing up, he stared at the floor. Jordan felt a bitter taste in his mouth and he frowned as he stood up. He put his hands on the omega's shoulder to turn him to him but Yuu shifted suddenly.

'' Listen Yuusuke, I am ... I'm drunk, and drugged .. Right? I didn't wanted to .. ''

'' Bring me to a fucking pharmacy, right now, and you'll bring me back home just after. '' said the first year with a harsh tone, he said these words without thinking. In fact, he couldn't think straight anymore, he just wanted to leave.

Jordan nodded. He swallowed and got ready while Yuusuke was already leaving. However, when he saw that the omega was no longer there, his face showed an awful smile and he began to sniggered. '' Such a stupid pup. He's too naive. '' he whispered to himself. The Alpha's attitude had changed in a quarter of a second, as if he played a kind of role with the first year. He put away his drug and went downstairs to get out of the house. The dark-haired young man was already in the car, he took the keys. Jordan sighed and brought Yuu to the nearest pharmacy. During the journey, no words were exchanged, but the first year began to feel really bad. He started shaking again and big tears ran down his cheeks. He didn't wanted to admit it, he didn't wanted to accept what happened and he frantically wiped his eyes before taking his face in his hands as Jordan turned a deaf ear and sighed as he arrived at the pharmacy. As soon as the car stopped, Yuusuke went out and rushed into the pharmacy. The Alpha watched him, without the slightest expression on his face. In fact, he didn't seemed to care. The pharmacist who greeted Yuusuke was rather surprised by the young man's behavior. Yuu's eyes were blistered and all red, the pharmacist noticed that he had just cried and he was shaking. Yuusuke didn't dare to ask what he had come for and he struggled to keep his cool. The pharmacist put his glasses back in place with a soft smile.

"Can I help you young man? Calm down and breathe. ''

'' I .. I need the .. emergency .. contraceptive pill .. Please. '' sobbed the omega, wiping his eyes again.

The pharmacist's face broke down in a second. The request surprised him, he raised an eyebrow with a slightly embarrassed smile and went to get what Yuusuke had asked.

'' How old are you? You seem so young .. ''

'' I'm .. 16. ''

"Well. Take care young man .. Hope it will help you. '' smiled softly the pharmacist.

The first year thanked the man and went outside with his little box. He read the inscriptions and opened the box to take the pill, then he broke down. He walked in circles and kicked in a garbage can, his heart was racing and tears almost blinded him. He wanted to scream, to hit everything that moved, because he was in pain, he was hurting so bad inside ... but he was mostly disgusted and ashamed of himself. He swallowed the pill without water and as the pill was rather big, he had trouble swallowing it at once, which made him want to vomit. His mind was so troubled that he almost fell to his knees on the ground. Moreover, he felt lost and his soul and heart were hurting so much, he felt like he was going to faint and he wanted to throw up again. Jordan finally got out of the car to straighten him, he sighed again as if it bothered him, expressing more irritation than worry, and Yuusuke noticed it. He pushed him away violently and kept a distance between him and the Alpha. Jordan just lit a cigarette, it was already late.

'' I said I'm sorry .. I'll never do that again. '' Said the third year.

'' Y-you gotta be kidding me .. Stop saying you're .. sorry. You.. disgust me. '' Yuu replied, his voice was broken and he was too stunned to stand properly.

'' You don't have to be so mean you know. ''

'' Fuck you.. '' cried out the dark-haired youg man as tears were flowing even more. His face was expressing pure despair and pain.

'' At least you won't get pregnant with this pill .. '' sighed the other.

'' ... I hope so but.. I just .. I feel like you don't care, and that's what hurt the m-most. You know what.. I'm done, and I'm leaving. '' His voice broke again and he inhales deeply before starting walking.

'' Where are you going? '' growled Jordan, following him and grabbing his wrist. '' You can't go home by yourself. '' He hugged him tighly to stop him.

'' Fuck you... ''

The young man didn't move. He wanted to hit this guy but he didn't have the strength to do it, he felt too bad for that. He let himself cry as quietly as possible. Jordan took him to the car and made him sit down. The Alpha had to take him home but he couldn't leave him to his parents in this state anyway, so he decided to bring him to his house. When Yuusuke saw that he was back at Jordan's mansion, he got out of the car as fast as he could, and Jordan began to lose his patience and get out of the car, giving a murderous glare at Yuusuke.

"I can't take you back home in this state, so you're going to sleep here. ''

'' No way … There's no way I'll sleep in your bed after what you did. I could call the police you know. '' growled nervously the young man.

"Stop being a brat and come in the house, right now. I don't want to be violent you know. '' said the third year, glaring at him.

Yuusuke swallowed and went back into the house, jostling Jordan. The young man had no desire to stay with him, but he had no choice, so he tried to lock himself somewhere but Jordan caught him and put him in his room again. The first year couldn't calm down and he curled up on the Alpha's bed, who had removed the sheets stained with blood. He was scared, he was terrified to spend the night here, so he pressed his hands to his ears, and as he closed his eyes, he relived the scene he had lived earlier and it was the most awful thing . These flashbacks couldn't stop. The blonde tried to calm him down but the younger boy slapped him because he didn't wanted to be touched again, and it made Jordan almost crazy. He jumped on the young man and held his wrists tightly, grumbling.

'' I warn you ! You better calm down right now. '' Shouted the Alpha as he squeezed the boy's wrists tightly.

Yuusuke instantly calmed down, but he began to shake again and his eyes were filled with fear. He was whining and he moved his wrists weakly because the other's grip hurt him. Jordan groaned one last time and released the young man, before lying down beside him with a sigh. In truth, Jordan knew that he had screwed up, that he had made some bullshit, but he would never admit it. He wanted to send the omega back home but it was impossible. Then, he ran a hand through Yuusuke's hair, who didn't dare to look at him, the omega sobbed again and curled up again as if he wanted to protect himself. He wanted to die, he wanted to drink to erase all the physical and psychological pain that had invaded him, he just wanted to run away and never come back. But for now, he couldn't do anything. He had no choice, he could only stay here with his pain, his anxiety and his despair.

'' You fucking destroyed me... I hate you. '' said Yuu weakly.

Jordan said nothing, he just stood up, took the whisky bottle and drink it as fast as he could. It was an habit. A bad habit. The third year looked down at this boy who seemed afraid on his bed, and he laughed nervously. He did something wrong but why would he care about that ? He just wanted to fuck Yuu because he was an omega, nothing more, and yet he felt a bit ashamed of what I have done. He left the room with the whisky bottle and went downstairs. Finally, he fell on the couch and passed a hand over his face, with a wide and terrifying smile, and started to speak out loud to himself, as if feeling ashamed was wrong.

'' Oh well... Don't be ashamed Jordy. It's not important. You're going to use this boy as long as you need it. Throw him up when you'll find him useless. Oh well Jordy ! What a good idea ! You're such a genius.. '' laughed the young man, drinking more and more until he passed out.


End file.
